He Should Have Known Better
by Dekaying
Summary: He told her to best him in all subjects. He warned her not to not be too friendly. He chose the wrong words to give his daughter Rose as all it did was birth a curiosity about Scorpius Malfoy. Ron should have known better.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any part of Rowling's Harry Potter Wizarding World. I just enjoy writing within it.

Chapter 1 First Year

"Slytherin!" shouted the Sorting Hat. A roar of applause erupted from the Slytherin table as a young Scorpius Malfoy walked confidently to his house. Rose applauded weakly from her seat and watched the boy whom her father had championed her to outperform. She found it so odd he would single out a boy with whom he had never met and concluded she would _never_ understand the illogical complexities of her father. Scorpius sat, smirking within his group as fellow housemates patted his back and congratulated him. Had she been a few years older, Rose might have found the smirk attractive in a bad boy sort of way. She equally might have not; after all her mother was attracted to the good boy. Either way the speculation was arbitrary as the present eleven-year-old was too busy subjectively analyzing the victim of her father's objections. He had, after all, warned her not to get " _too_ friendly," and she wanted to ascertain why.

Her scrutiny was interrupted only twice. The first was when Albus Potter was sorted into Gryffindor. The transparent relief on his face did not diminish until he was patted on the back by his housemates, James included.

The second interruption was when she was summoned to sit beneath the Sorting Hat.

 _Hmm…yes…I see that you are more Granger than Weasley…much, much more. You would be sated in Ravenclaw amongst those that share your passion in the attainment of knowledge…No? But what is this? Your curiosity about a member of Slytherin would be easily accomplished if you were one of them…Ha ha! Quite right, you are more than what you want to know about a boy, although your cunning mind would shine in that house. Ah! You wish to follow your parents like all the progeny before you. Gryffindor would suit the daughter of the two of the Golden Trio._

"Gryffindor!" yelled the hat, triumphantly. Rose stepped down and greeted the applause with aplomb. As she sat and gathered her new identity, her blue eyes locked with a pair of steely grey ones. His stoic form starkly contrasted to the movement of all in the Great Hall. The image heightened her curiosity.

The analytical brow was enough for any observer to resolve to equate the mind and personality of Rose Weasley to her mother, Hermione Weasley, nee Granger. And because the Hogwarts professors were all acquaintances or friends of her mother, Rose would be subject to their prejudgement. She didn't mind, however, as she and her mother, although differing in hair and eye color, sprung from the same archetypal mold. Rose prided herself on her resemblance to her mother's absorbent, curious nature and her ability to sift away excessiveness to expose facts. She would apply these characteristics now, to unearth why she was to beat and avoid Malfoy. Thus, Ron Weasley's attempt to build a negative image of the young Slytherin had done nothing but make him Rose's subject of study. Her father should have known better.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Second Year

Rose did best Scorpius throughout their first year with the exception of Flying. They shared the title in Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts, but because she scored higher at Charms, Transfiguration and Herbology, she earned first of her class. That summer Ron had much to boast about, living vicariously (in regards to academics) through his wife and daughter. Hermione was much more reserved, conflicted with encouraging her daughter and protecting her from the stress of taking in _too_ much. She recalled quite easily her many sleepless nights from studying and perfecting homework.

Second Year began much the same as the year previous except Rose was now experienced. The Sorting Hat no longer intimidated her, the food no longer surprised her, and a new year of Gryffindors would soon discover that she was not the fun-loving-act-now-think-later type that they (for the most part) were. She was studious enough for Ravenclaw, accepting enough for Hufflepuff, and calculating enough for Slytherin. Rose had no true house, but she had true family. They belonged to Gryffindor, ipso facto, so did she.

She was also highly competitive, a trait she shared with her Aunt Ginny. However as Ginny excelled on the Quidditch pitch, it was the Hogwarts classroom in which Rose competed. She was able to concede her mediocrity at Flying, but in regards to Potions, she selfishly desired nothing more than to be the _only_ top student. Fortunately, her Potions class was shared with the Slytherins, and while contemplating the enigma that is Scorpius (her father had made him one with his sprinkled elusive comments), she decided to live upon the mantra, _Keep your family close and your competition closer_. As the Slytherins slid into their seats, Rose quickly pulled out the chair directly to the left of Scorpius.

If the Malfoy heir was shocked by his lab partner, he did not show it. He inherited his father's stoicism, although it was a trait Draco Malfoy had taught himself later in life. Much like his wealth, Scorpius had been equally fortunate in his genetic inheritance. He was graced with the wit, charm, and good looks of his father while gifted with his mother's ability of patient self-reflection. The combined qualities would only generate a worthy wizard if applied correctly, in which they were in abundance. The Second Wizarding War had changed many witches and wizards, and his parents were no exception. They held no blood prejudices, in consequence neither did their son.

However, much like Rose, Scorpius had the prosperity of being born after the war, and during a time of cultural restructuring. With such luxury as diminished prejudices, the conviction of either child had yet to be tested-an ideal situation for any parent. For now, Rose's decision to be Scorpius' lab partner was the biggest problem either had ever faced.

"Hello, I'm Rose Weasley," she stated, turning to face him with extended hand.

"I know who you are, Weasley, just like you know who I am. Merlin, you're annoying." He glanced at her hand before looking forward.

"But we have never been properly introduced. What is more annoying, the person extending niceties or the one declining them?" She put her hand on the lab table and faced forward. Their caldron now served as their partition.

After a moment Scorpius questioned, "Why are you here? Potter is sitting in the front row and looks like a lost Raiju. How will he ever pass Potions without you?"

Rose thought about his words for a moment before answering back. "Nice try, sneaky Slytherin. Albus has a lot of friends, he doesn't need me. And furthermore, I am not responsible for his performance. He will do just fine without my help."

Scorpius let out a snort which Rose chose to ignore as their new Potions professor, Professor Poculum, entered the classroom. "Good morning, Second Years. Let us begin with a pop quiz so I can assess just how much your brains atrophied over the summer, shall we?" His rhetorical question was answered with loud groans from every table save one. The professor ignored the response and flicked his wand as parchment and quills magically appeared before each student. "As you can see, this is a written quiz, with charmed parchment and quills. The charms will prevent cheating. You may begin."

Rose looked at her parchment as it revealed only one question. She answered it easily only to happily discover that another question revealed itself the moment she finished. She was on question three when the first groan broke the silence of the classroom. This lamented outburst was followed by several others, in random intervals as student after student discovered the quiz had more than one question. Rose worked diligently, and because it was a cumulative review of First Year Potions, finished it rather quickly. However, as she was dotting a period at the end of the short essay (in which she incorporated some knowledge she acquired from light summer reading), Scorpius pushed back his chair and walked his quiz to Professor Poculum.

The professor laughed amusingly and replied, "Dear boy, finished already?" As he glanced at the answers, a satisfied smile covered his face. "Mr. Malfoy, if this is a preview into your future endeavors in this class, then I cannot wait." Rose frowned deeply as she stood behind Scorpius, impatiently waiting to turn in her quiz. "Ah, Ms. Weasley, please turn in your parchment." He scrolled through her work as well before responding, "Well, the two of you are a pleasure indeed! Luckily you are already seated beside one another, as it saves me the trouble of partnering you myself. You will find a potion in your caldron. Please dissect its ingredients quietly while the rest of your peers finish." Fuming at coming in second, Rose stomped as loudly as she dared (which was not loud at all) back to her table. Scorpius smirked triumphantly as he joined her. Despite their difference in house and her petulant attitude, they worked harmoniously in deciphering their potion's ingredients. Their first class ended without a definite claim as to which was the better student, but with each mentally tallying marks in their favour.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Third Year

Scorpius had bested Rose in Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts the previous year. They tied for top student in all other subjects, much to the chagrin of Rose and Ron Weasley. Although surprised and curious of this boy who could academically compete against her daughter, Hermione was also at a loss as to how to console her. _She_ had been labeled the "brightest witch of her age," and that came from competing against none other than herself. Decidedly, this was the angle she approached to soothe her distraught offspring. Rose, being Hermione's logical clone, immediately recognized the advice for the sense it held. She determined to spend third year not focusing so much on her competition as her own capabilities. She chided herself for not realizing sooner the distraction it was to focus on more than just academics, and wondered if Scorpius had come to that realization long ago, and _that_ was how he was able to steal top student.

Thus, by December of Third Year, Rose was exceeding in all subjects much to Scorpius' chagrin. Their roles reversed as _she_ became _his_ focus. Scorpius was perplexed by her lack of attention to his person in the two classes they shared, Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. He had grown accustomed to her watchful eye and bombardment of obvious statements, though he hardly engaged her in conversation beyond assignment discussions. He humorously relived the moment she introduced herself many times. He enjoyed their partnership in Potions, as he finally had an equal with whom to work. But now the tiny Gryffindor seemed to ignore him, and it greatly vexed him. He had to know why.

At the end of the last day of Potions before their holiday, Rose gathered her things and began walking out solo. Albus was the popular one, and she was more than pleased her peers found an introvert with intellect unappealing. (Although, to be fair, Albus was much like his father in regards to unwanted attention and she did pity his situation.) As she walked to Charms alone in her thoughts, Scorpius' voice materialized to her right.

"You don't sit beside me anymore." She turned her head in surprise to see him walking beside her, looking forward, before composing herself and mimicking the action.

"I know where I sit just like you know where I sit. Merlin, you're annoying." It was her turn to smirk. The comment earned a soft chuckle from her academic nemesis, and her smirk morphed into a triumphant grin.

After a silent moment, their conversation continued as neither broke stride. "I guess what I wanted to know was why."

"Why what?" she asked.

"Why _did_ you sit beside me last year, and not this year? What brought about the change?" He glanced at her for the first time.

The question made her stop in her tracks, forcing him to acknowledge the intimacy of his inquiry as he halted beside her. He stared at her while she bit her lip in contemplation of an honest answer. "I guess…it was my mother that brought about the change." Her blue eyes met his grey ones for the first time in over a month.

"Your _mother_." He stared at her, incredulous.

"Yes, my mother," she responded adamantly. Like a Gryffindor, she continued truthfully. "She made me realize that focusing on beating you was not what would make me top student. I need only compete against myself." Rose could not read the expression encompassing Scorpius' face. Because she was still sore about being bested last year, she added a jab. "We are both astute enough to acknowledge that this seems to be working."

Although nine months his senior, it was the Slytherin who was first to notice the attractions of the opposite sex. It was hard to ignore the petite witch before him as he had been long drawn to the inner workings of her mind. However, a new thought, in a different direction creeped into his consciousness. The thought seemed to be controlled less by his brain than some other place on his body. If one was to look past the intimidating mind of the little witch, then it became blaringly obvious that her straight, brown, thick hair, soft clear skin, and piercing blue eyes were pretty features. It was the allure to these physical characteristics that made him venture his first ever flirtatious comment. "Well Weasley, I rather liked being your object of study. Perhaps you will do it again sometime. 'We're both astute enough to acknowledge' the benefits of partnering." With that he abandoned their tête-à-tête, inexperienced and too much a coward to observe how it was received.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Fourth Year

The Second Wizarding War had many repercussions which were not dutifully observed as their effects were minimal in the grand picture. One such was the Triwizard Tournament, and its accompaniment, the Yule Ball. The tradition had begun again only two cycles ago, and because the last tournament was hosted by Hogwarts in 1994, Beauxbaton and Durmstrang each held the tournament (successfully) before Hogwarts had the pleasure once more. The fifteenth year, or third cycle of the tournament, happened during Rose and Scorpius' fourth year. And because they were Fourth Years, they were permitted entrance to the Yule Ball held Christmas Day.

Rose was blossoming into quite the becoming young witch. Yet her intellect and aloofness were intimidating and off-puting to her male peers as they neither wanted her correcting their inevitable wrongness or refusing them altogether. There was only one wizard upon which others judged her equal, and that was Scorpius Malfoy. However, he was a wizard taken; Slytherin Edith Nott had become his girlfriend (in a calculated move on her part) two weeks prior to the start of the tournament. She boasted of the conquest with overacted fawning during transitions between classes and in the dining hall. Scorpius was too busy absorbing her unending praise and devotion to notice that she was far from his type. Nor could he see past her superficial beauty, prejudices, and weak mind. That is sometimes how it works when smitten for the first time; one member of the union is overqualified to be with the other.

The challenges from the tournament were everything expected. As the days drew closer to the Yule Ball, more and more couples were forming. Rose had been asked by both wizards from Beauxbaton and Durmstrang—evidence of her physical allure—to which she politely declined. Though as time neared Christmas Day, she finally relented and attended the celebration with a very handsome but painfully shy Durmstrang wizard. He was everything polite, and she returned his politeness with equanimity, to the point that it became uncomfortable about midway through the event. After a well danced waltz, he led her to a seat before excusing himself to retrieve their refreshments. Alone, her eyes gravitated towards her academic nemesis, the wizard she knew best from careful observation and study. She watched him as he chatted and laughed with a group of wizards, curious to just what was so funny. Her eyes narrowed as a hand slid across his shoulders and Scorpius turned to meet his date. What she was about to assess from the scene never manifested itself as a low voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Miss Nott is a charming young witch, is she not?" The voice was antagonizing her.

"She has no qualities that should tempt a wizard of Scorpius' caliber," she replied, bitterly. As is often a characteristic of a jealous witch, she alleged without attention to what she said or to whom she spoke.

The voice laughed and Rose turned her head up to meet grey eyes that she had only seen on one other person. She had always found it a unique characteristic. But as she examined the face further, the only differences between that of this older wizard and of Scorpius were a few wrinkles and a receded hairline. She was made speechless by their identicalness. The wizard was too amused and prodded further. "Then tell me, who _is_ worthy of a 'wizard of Scorpius' caliber?'"

Rose was too fraught with embarrassment to respond. Laughter erupted from Edith Nott causing her to turn her head to the din. Draco Malfoy followed her stare and smirked with confirmation, though he needed no further proof of the witch's attraction to Scorpius. The resemblance to Hermione had drawn him over, but her interest in his son kept his attention. He would have an amusing anecdote to tell his wife Astoria in their bedchamber tonight. He glanced at Hermione's daughter one last time before making a silent exit and returning to his job as a chaperone. Rose's date returned, and they exchanged pleasantries about their schools while sipping their beverages, which was not enough of a distraction to ease her dose of humiliation.

Toward the end of the night, Scorpius approached Rose and asked for a dance. She nodded in acceptance and his hand immediately wrapped around her waist as he danced them toward the middle of the floor. His pure-blood traditional upbringing had secured his abilities as a proficient dancer, and he led her around with ease. Neither talked, but their stares into each other's eyes spoke more than either had the words to express. Upon termination of the song, he bowed and returned to his date, and after watching his back for a moment, she did the same. As she danced the last dance of the night with her handsome wizard from Durmstrang, she found herself stealing glances to exactly where on Edith Nott's body Scorpius had placed his hands.

Rose Weasley did not have time for fluff. Although fourteen, she still did not see the attraction to the opposite sex. Her handsome date could not keep her interest. She found no joy in the night save the one she had shared in silence with her arch nemesis. She had not even gone shopping for a proper gown, wearing the one her mother had twenty-two years ago.

But everything changed when she discovered she was jealous of Edith Nott.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Fifth Year

Naturally, they were prefects. Of the two, Scorpius was more effective as his charisma and interpersonal skills were incomparable to even the other house prefects. Rose delivered better justice, but her deficiency in charm led students to believe the opposite. Her character was an abysmal two-dimensions, and because he found he cared, Scorpius decided to unearth the real Weasley to Hogwarts. He sat by her in their shared classes, and solely by proximity, her reputation become more favorable. He extended their conversations beyond the academic sphere in which it had dwelled four long years to discover he rather liked the little Gryffindor. Fifth year was the year she blossomed, and to acknowledge her beautiful bloom, Scorpius began to call her _Rose_.

Together with many Ravenclaws and a few others from all other houses, the eight prefects formed an intense O.W.L. study group that met twice weekly. It was before one of these meetings that Scorpius found Devdas Patil and Rose in an intimate conversation at their meeting table. He had come early to enjoy a private conversation with her, only to find his seat taken by the Ravenclaw prefect. He wasn't sure what to think of the scene as he watched her lean into Patil's shoulder, giggling. Scorpius had had his share of girlfriends, and he was quick to detect her "I like you" behavior. It was only last period when Hufflepuff Ife Rolf had done the same to him. He decided to interrupt.

"Hello, Patil. How is everything?" he asked, pulling out a chair across from Rose.

Still smiling, Devdas turned to look at Scorpius. "Oh, nothing much."

"Devdas was about to show me the most ingenious charm he invented," Rose informed the intruder. Scorpius saw her lit face and felt a twinge of jealousy creep in. He selfishly thought she reserved that smile for him.

"Well, Patil, let's see it then."

"Oh, it is nothing as great as Rose describes."

"Yes it is, Devdas." She nudged his shoulder. It was the second physical contact he had observed. "Go ahead and show off; it's impressive."

"Fine, but only because you requested it, Rose." Devdas looked at Rose and turned to Scorpius. The Ravenclaw was true to his house trait. He had observed enough to know Scorpius' interest lie in Rose, not his creation. He waved his wand and commanded, " _Bullesco Magna_." A large golden bubble seeped slowly from his wand before preceding to float up. Scorpius patiently watched as he knew the simplicity of the cast was not the end of the show. Devdas moved his wand in circular motions before casting, " _Infinitas_." The bubble immediately stopped floating upward and dropped with a soft thud in the middle of the table between the three.

"So simple, it's genius, is it not?" Rose asked. Her face reflected the gold from the bubble illuminating it further.

"I am assuming you gave the bubble permanency." Scorpius stated, disinterested. He would not give the Ravenclaw credit.

"Yes. I told you it wasn't anything special. The Bubble Charm is already widely used, but they all have limited life whether it is a few seconds or a few months. This one will last." He levitated the bubble into Rose's eager hands. "For you." Rose giggled again as she thanked him and played with the novelty. Scorpius watched, calculating a counter move to Devdas' chivalry. It would have to wait until the end of their study gathering.

As so many wizards had discovered before him, Time was a punitive enemy when in need, and the meeting lingered on excruciatingly. To add, Devdas lingered afterward, talking to Rose. He was in the middle of offering to walk her back to her dormitory when Scorpius interrupted, requesting an urgent private conversation. Reluctantly, Devdas left, and Scorpius won the privilege of walking the witch to her quarters. There was no silence in their conversation as Scorpius had little time to make his move.

"There is a reason bubbles are not permanent." He began, strolling at a slow pace.

"Is there?" she questioned. "I would think there is no harm to it." She politely matched his speed.

"The drawl to a bubble is that it is temporary. You will find that you will soon lose interest in the bubble when it never goes away." He was chatting in Slytherin code.

Rose had spent more time with him than any other witch or wizard. She was his conversational equal and did not leave the comment unchallenged. Although she understood Slytherin code, she spoke Gryffindor. "Before you continue your diatribe, I wish to inform you that Devdas has asked me to be his girlfriend."

Scorpius stopped. She kept walking a few more strides before stopping and turning to face him. "Are you his girlfriend now?"

"I was going to answer him when he walked me to my room."

"Has he kissed you yet?" He could barely ask the question, and looked at the floor, jealous thoughts buzzing.

She paused, assessing the situation. She had pulled out her wand, but Scorpius was too invested in his own world to notice. "No."

Her answer affected his whole body. He jerked his head up and looked at the lovely witch, and walked to her, determined and full of desire.

" _Protego_!" She cast. Scorpius was thrown back and his body hit the floor. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to be that strong." He refused to acknowledge the true pain she cast was in her denial of his advance.

"Why?" he inquired, rubbing his back to demonstrate an exaggerated ache. The acting served two purposes—to hide his true hurt and to make her feel guilty.

"Because you were going to kiss me." She was not victorious in her cast, but his acting did not fool her either. She felt no guilt.

He finally met her eyes. "What would be wrong with that, Rose?" It was a challenge. Scorpius, although everything covetous in a young wizard, had never had his character tested. This was uncharted territory.

" _'What would be wrong with that_?'" She scoffed. "I like Devdas, and you were trying to steal my first kiss!"

"Oh, so _Devdas_ gets to kiss you then? Is that how it is?" His anger was besting him and angry conversations are never complimentary to either party.

"You only wanted to kiss me because another wizard showed interest." The two best friends looked away from one another. Youth played a major role in their inability to move forward. Scorpius desperately wanted to ask her why she would choose Devdas over him. He wanted to tell her she was wrong; he held interest long before Devdas even knew her name. Rose wanted to kiss Scorpius, but she had witnessed too many witches come and go in his repertoire. She wanted her first kiss to be meaningful and equally felt. She would not risk her heart on a wizard with no guaranteed returns.

The two walked away, in opposite directions. Neither looked back.

Scorpius had a new girlfriend by the next morning. Rose understood the move to be one of belittling, and was determined to no longer fancy a wizard that so easily dealt out affection. Eventually, she did kiss Devdas. However, the two former best friends could not escape the memory of that night. Both wished for a redo. Consequently, neither Rose nor Scorpius could not do justice to their partners as both were invested in garnering the affections of each other.

Eventually they terminated their faux relationships. Their fifth year ended with awkward tension due to stolen moments of wishful, lustful thinking that neither wished to expose.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Sixth Year

It was an unspoken understanding by all Sixth Years that Rose and Scorpius were dating, though it was the contrary that held truth. The rumor began at the start of the year and gained momentum as the two sat together in every shared class, studied together, and most evidential—dated no one else. Rose and Scorpius knew of the rumor, and neither discouraged it. Their relationship with one another was more intimate than even some married couples could boast, but it lacked one very important aspect. There was nothing physical between them. In addition, neither had ventured to ask the other out on a real date, one where their conversations would lend to uncharted territory.

Scorpius determined never to make the first move with her again, and Rose wanted to be sure she wasn't just a conquest. Therefore, neither was willing to initiate a kiss (or even hand-holding) though it was at the forefront of their thoughts. Months compounded in which neither showed even the slightest interest in any other peer. By December, Rose had enough empirical evidence that perhaps, this time, Scorpius was finished with superficial dating. She knew she loved him despite all her attempts not to. She knew she had hurt him greatly when she denied him the kiss (but she also knew she had been right). She knew she would have to make the first move—she was just waiting for the right moment.

Studying was a safe way they could spend time together, and so they often spent many an hour in each other's company under the veneer of absorbing knowledge. Because they were top students, prefects, and respectable, they had special permission to study after hours in the library. On a cold December night, after one hour of after hour study, Rose had _finally_ built up enough courage to gradually move her chair closer and closer to Scorpius. If he had observed the action, he made no acknowledgement. Her last scoot of her chair found them touching arms. She covered the move by reaching over him to grab his parchment. Scorpius was not fooled, but he was made insecure by last year. He remained motionless but eager for her next move.

"Sorry about that, Scorpius. I just wanted to reread your notes from Herbology since we don't share that class and you _know_ how Professor Longbottom is about articulating the minute differences between a berry and leaf on a Luna Somnus Plant." Her arm remained touching his from shoulder to elbow. The warmth emanating from his body sparked desire. The desire fed her courage. She lay her head against his right shoulder.

Scorpius had no idea what to do. Her actions changed the intimacy of their relationship, yet her words remained within their set boundaries. He decided the safest action would be to follow her lead. The smell of her hair fed him conviction. He placed his head atop hers and replied, "Yes, quite right. Although you can't blame him. One can be put safely into draughts while the other can cause insanity."

Both students had stopped writing. "So divergent a plant, is it not? One part of it can bring peace and the other endless suffering." Rose moved her right hand and placed it on top of his right hand. He immediately grabbed it.

Scorpius adored when she spoke Slytherin. "I think that is the draw to it. How can you derive peace from something that punishes you with making you live within your own thoughts without any means of manifesting them?" He lifted his head and pushed his shoulder up, forcing her to lift her head. Their eyes met. She was searching for something, thinking. He loved that look; it made him feel like an object of her study. He was egocentric enough to absorb her attention in that manner.

As he began to smile, she leaned forward and kissed him. The kiss was too brief for Scorpius, and Rose was so flush with embarrassment that she looked away. She cleared her throat before saying, "The library will close soon. We need to go." It escaped their notice that the library was already closed. She stood and waved her wand, collecting her things efficiently.

Scorpius was justifiably dumbstruck. He sat motionless for too long as she had already gathered her things and was walking to the door. " _Impedimenta_!" He cast the spell at her feet. She tripped and fell. "I'm sorry, Rose. I didn't mean it to be that strong."

She half lifted her body from the ground and looked up at him, furious. "Why would you do that?"

"Because you kissed me."

"And what was wrong with that? You kiss witches all the time!" She had risen, and her wand hand was twitching. Scorpius held his wand, ready. She was too powerful a witch not to respect the fact that she could seriously injure him.

"' _What was wrong with that_? _I kiss witches all the time_?'" He saw her flick her wand and was not willing to be the recipient of her silent hex. He countered with a silent _Protego_. "Please, Rose. Surely you have noticed I have not had a single girlfriend all year!"

"The statement still holds truth!" The children of parents that had fought in the Second Wizarding War had guaranteed they could combat. She cast again. He blocked again. Their conversation had become an angry one, which was a turn for the worse. Their angry conversations never ended verbally resolved.

"I can't believe this! Not only did you kiss me, but now you are assaulting me for my past behavior! A past which, as of two minutes ago, you are now a part of, by the way." He was smirking at her.

The smirk infuriated her further and she finally hit her target with a silent _Avis Oppugno_. Birds flew around Scorpius' body and pecked him before he was able to immobilize them. Seeing her arrogant grin made him react equally. He sent a Permanent Sticking Charm to her shoes and began walking with enraged determination toward her. Rose's eyes widened and she tried unsuccessfully to run. The stall was enough for Scorpius to grab her by the arms. "Don't make me take your wand, Rose. You are the better caster, but like this I will win."

"Troll!" She was trying desperately to move.

"What a dirty mouth you have. Tsk. Tsk. I guess I better clean it out." With that he kissed her, hard, releasing his mixture of pent up lust, frustration, and anger. He deepened the kiss when she tried to push him away and speak, sticking his tongue deep into her mouth. He knew the move would have repercussions. He was scared of what Rose would do, but he had wanted her for so long.

She bit him.

"Ow!" He yelled, releasing her and grabbing his mouth.

"Expelliarmus!" she yelled. His wand flew to her hand. She cast a binding spell and Scorpius fell to the floor. "You will pay for this, Scorpius Malfoy!"

"For kissing you like we both wanted?"

"YES!" she yelled again.

"You make no sense, witch!" he exclaimed. He struggled against the bind, but without his wand it was useless.

Rose removed her feet from her shoes, wondering how they were going to explain this one tomorrow to the librarian. "I will give you your wand, tomorrow. It will be your recompense for binding me."

"You hypocrite! What do you call this?" he questioned, struggling once again.

She tapped her chin. "You know, you are right, Scorpius. I apologize for my hypocrisy. Allow me to treat you how you were going to treat me. I believe you threatened to take my wand. Hmmm. I have your wand, so check. I believe you kissed me passionately without my consent. Hmmm. What can I do to best that?" She tapped her chin a few times, looking over his body from head to toe. For once, Scorpius did _not_ enjoy being the object of her study. Her next move would define the parameters of their relationship.

Over the course of her Fifth and Sixth Years, Rose had grown into a remarkable young witch. She was pretty, smart, and could be funny, much to the surprise of many. She was kind too, but not to the degree in which she could be comparable to her mother. It was Scorpius that showcased these qualities, and made her less formidable. Because of this, she was an object of desire amongst many wizards, but none dared to ask out the witch coveted by Scorpius Malfoy. As she stood above the bound wizard, she pondered their past. Finally, she unbound him.

Scorpius stood, grabbing his wrists. He caught the wand when she threw it at him, glaring at her. She laughed, angering him further. Then she did something neither had expected. She hugged him.

Like all the years before them, their actions said what neither ever could. Their wordless dance as Fourth Years, their stolen looks as Fifth Years, and now, this quiet, but significant embrace in their sixth year perpetuated their only means of successful communication when love was the topic.

As she began to pull away, he finally grabbed her and held her to him, smelling her hair before placing his head atop it. "Let's never speak again, Rose," he whispered. "I like us like this."

"You're speaking right now," she answered. He squeezed her harder against him in response.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Seventh Year

Hermione's talent for spells cost her dearly. Her parents never regained their memories. Consequently, Monica and Wendell Wilkins often referred to her as "the daughter we wish had." It tore her heart to visit her parents under such pretense, but she could think of no better solution than to pretend to be their pretend daughter. When she married, Ron became their "adopted" son-in-law, and they congratulated her on finding a fine young man. There was great joy the day Hermione introduced her parents to their biological granddaughter, and she begged they let Rose call them her grandparents. At first, Hermione's guilt did not allot for truth, and so Rose and Hugo were ignorant of their biological connection for nearly a decade. Then, one holiday, Hermione decided to strengthen the bond by informing her children that their "grandparents" were actually their _grandparents_.

Rose absorbed the situation with perceptual acumen. She saw the torment and guilt embedded in her otherwise happy mother and knew she could not wish it away. The moment solidified her purpose-she decided she would specialize in memory charms and work for St. Mungo's post Hogwarts. As she aged, she realized that no amount of Hogwarts schooling would prepare her enough to gain entrance to an impacting position at St. Mungo's. Ironically, the specialized education she sought was found at The Research Center for Magical Maladies in Australia. She had just received her acceptance letter the last week of her seventh year, overcome with joy, and eager to share her fortune with the love of her life as she ran, letter in hand, to his open, extended arms.

"Tell me Rose," Scorpius said between numerous kisses, "why are you so happy?"

"I finally got my acceptance letter!" she squealed before returning to showering affection. The news yielded an adverse reaction from Scorpius as his body froze. She immediately noticed the behavior and pulled away from her wizard. "What's wrong?"

"How many times must we discuss this? With your scores, there is no reason you would not gain acceptance to an internship at St. Mungo's." Scorpius would be taking over the family business with his father as his grandfather was to retire. He would not be able to follow Rose to Australia.

"Yes, we have discussed this, all year." She pulled further from him. "St. Mungo's can teach me only what is already known. The research facility in Australia gives me the freedom to take classes in memory charms as well as research for cures. The difference is vast."

She moved to hug him, but he pushed her back. "And so is the distance." Scorpius watched the emotional shift in her eyes. Hurt.

"I thought you would be proud of me." She looked away.

"I'm always proud; that is never the issue." He wiped his hand against her cheek, drawing her attention back to him. "Three years is a long time to be apart." Scorpius loved her too much to further her pain. He grabbed her and pulled her to him. "I love you."

"It's only three years."

"I know."

"I have to do this."

"No, you don't. You _want_ to do this."

"This situation does not distinguish a difference."

"Yes, it does. You _want_ to leave me. You don't _have_ to."

"It's for the greater good."

He scoffed. "No, it's because you want to help your mum."

Although artful conversationalists, when Rose and Scorpius argued with one another, an exchange of words remained minimal, or nonexistent. The two seemed to communicate best through nonverbal communication. It was paradoxical. Or perhaps it was because of their efficacy of language-their ability to deflect the unnecessary and say the heart of the problem without consequence to feeling-that both wisely chose action over words. They wished to avoid such instances as the one they found themselves in now. But it was too late to go back. Scorpius had chosen his weapon for this battle. He knew his witch wanted to help all, but wasn't going to let her play her Gryffindor card. He knew her desire derived from her need to help her mother, and he was selfish enough to hurt her when he pointed it out. Misery, after all, loves company.

Rose's reaction was unexpected. She calmly responded, "Perhaps you are right. But by helping her, I will help so many others." She pushed up on her tiptoes and kissed him gently and with pained love before pushing herself away from him as he had done moments ago. The emotional extremes she experienced within the last five minutes drained her will to fight. She turned her back to him and walked back to her dormitory alone. This nonverbal action was more to their means of communicating. They both understood it.

She had just said goodbye.

 **A/N: Dear Reader, this is not the end.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7.1: The First Day of Summer

Their owls kept busy the first day following their end at Hogwarts.

 _Scorpius, you are my best friend. Tell me that I can write to you when I feel alone and need a friend._ Rose awaited his response in dread. They had not spoken since she walked away from him the week prior. She missed him immensely.

When Scorpius found Rose's owl at his window, a deluge of emotions engulfed him. Upon reading her request, confusion triumphed. Was he not more than a friend to her? He wrote back, cautiously. _You can write to me even when you do not feel alone._ Within minutes, her owl flew back with a response.

 _I miss you._ The words pained him. He wanted to kiss her and hold her to him, but her decision rendered the action moot. They were on speaking terms again, and that would have to do for now. He wrote back.

 _Good._ Rose read the one word repeatedly. His pain was justifiable, and tantamount to hers.

Neither could understand why this was so difficult.

Chapter 8: First Year

Until the summer following their Seventh Year, Rose and Scorpius had led easy lives as their brilliance and popularity left them devoid of struggles. No great obstacle challenged their core beliefs. There was no threat to their lives, or the lives of their loved ones to force their hand and contest their convictions. This was a great relief to their parents, who had their youth stolen in the process of defining themselves. But a life without trials resulted in untested character, and humans-whether Muggle or magical-never truly understood the depths of who they are until they were faced with the challenge. Without obstacles Rose and Scorpius were incomplete.

It was why they spoke best without speaking. It was why Rose had kissed him before abandoning _them_. It was why Scorpius watched her go when his heart disagreed. Neither knew themselves enough to understand how to hold on to the one they loved.

The summer following their last year at Hogwarts changed everything. That summer became their first year of self-discovery.

Rose chose her path. She chose to leave their relationship, but keep their friendship. She chose to leave the shadow of the Weasley Clan and make her own mark in the Magical World. It took bravery, although it wasn't the sort her parents had shown. Choosing had been her first step.

Scorpius had no choice to make. He spent his summer under the tutelage of his grandfather, Lucius Malfoy, in their family businesses. In all of his seventeen years, it was the first time he had ever spent alone with his grandfather, and quickly grasped why upon a recurring theme in their conversation. This was their first of many:

"Scorpius, your grandmother and I are so proud of your accomplishments at school."

"Thank you, Grandfather. I worked hard."

"And what did you think of Hogwarts?"

The way Lucius inspected him, Scorpius surmised he expected a very specific answer. He responded with a neutral one. "Hogwarts is renowned for its thorough education, as evidenced by its growing admissions. Obviously, as Head Boy and top student, I took advantage of all it had to offer."

Lucius chuckled, content with the response. "I am glad to find my clever grandson was not fooled. I told Draco Durmstrang was the better option." Perplexed, Scorpius sat in stoic silence waiting for his grandfather to continue. "The best thing to come from your education is the example you set for others of our kind. Despite all the obstacles they couldn't suppress the superiority of pure-bloods."

Lucius' statement broke Scorpius' stoicism. He studied his grandfather's smirk, searching for he knew not what. Never before had his morals been tested; it was always understood in his house and at Hogwarts that blood played a part in one's heritage, but did not dictate status. This conversation was the first to test his convictions, made harder by the familial source.

"Grandfather, with all respect, I believe my accomplishments derive from hard work."

"Would you also claim a natural talent and ability? Perhaps you inherited your father's brilliance at Potions?" Lucius was smiling at his grandson, and Scorpius easily saw the trap. However, he could see no escape which did not depend on disrespect.

He conceded. "Yes, Potions has always been a forte of mine. Much like my father."

"Your father—like yourself—has a natural gift because of blood purity. No Mudblood could understand or conjure the complex, intricate recipes involved in Potion making. It is no consequence a pure-blood is always top student in subjects ingrained in magic."

Scorpius desired greatly to counter argue, but he held his tongue. He chose not to disrespect his grandfather and could see no harm in an old wizard's archaic beliefs. Of course, this was only their first conversation. However, the idea of blood supremacy dominated their future conversations and consequently his free thoughts. He relived their exchanges many times with differing results. More often than not, he imagined himself properly castigating his grandfather's prejudice. This was a path chosen in his head, but never concretely initiated.

He wrote to his best friend.

When Rose saw the hippogriff approach her grandparents' house (where she was staying), she observed in awe as it approached her with a letter in its beak. She knew owls could not fly the distance required for international mail, but it never crossed her mind how the magical world handled the issue. Greater yet, she wondered how the Australian Magical Ministry was able to pull off the deception of such a large beast in the company of Muggles. Both thoughts were quickly dismissed when she found her letter was from Scorpius. It held one sentence.

 _I have discovered that loyalty to beliefs and loyalty to family are not one and the same._ Rose found herself crying upon the second reading. "I love you, Scorpius," she whispered to the air. She wished to be with him in what she interpreted as a moment of need, and it pained her that she could not. She had not cried in such a manner when she severed their amorous relationship. The juxtaposition puzzled her. Then, a few hours later, a moment of clarity resolved the puzzle. Scorpius' letter held profound implications because it was the first time either had communicated anything of true substance. She summoned her quill and parchment determined to equal his move. However, unlike Hogwarts, when she competed for competition alone, Rose found herself desiring to match his substantial letter because she yearned for more of what he had begun. She craved what was the beginning of something real.

 _I wish I could be there with you. I have discovered that knowledge does not make anything easier if it is not accompanied just a smidge with experience._

Scorpius laughed briefly upon reading her short response. This letter held no flattery, no love or adoration like her ones previous, yet it was his favorite, without contest. He did not know why. He charmed the parchment for purposes of longevity. "I love you, Rose," he whispered to the air.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Second Year

Time had not lessoned their correspondence. The adverse held more truth. However, as their letters communicated more of their daily challenges and discoveries, there seemed little room left on the parchment for love. Time had apparently replaced one kind of affection with a different one.

Over the course of a year Scorpius had learned to pick his battles with his grandfather. He opted not to argue with the elder wizard's perspective. Scorpius (now as trained as he could be without further experience), by choosing his _lack_ of battles wisely, had won the war. His grandfather retired and consequently the blood prejudices retired with him. The youngest Malfoy had kept notes of those whose ideologies could poison the new direction their businesses were to take, and threatened to terminate them if those ideologies remained adamant. Without the protection of Lucius, many of these witches and wizards found employment elsewhere. There was one exception.

Scorpius sought council from his best friend.

Rose woke that morning determined to make gains in her research. Somewhere in the back of her head she knew that the answers she sought could very well take years, but she was in perpetual denial. After a year's worth of books, scrolls, and travel, she was all too eager to demonstrate it had been worth it. She had discovered most of the magical world—her mother included—lived by the rule that what was cast, could only be uncast. However, her travels to a small village in Chiang Mai showed her truths that defied all rules. A young Muggle-born wizard, the only one in his village, had been combining (non-magical) potions with accidental magic with intriguing results. Until her happenstance meeting with the young wizard, she had never realized how the exclusive magical world limited ingenuity. Why had no one considered non-magical means as possible solutions before? Her discoveries and research were sufficient sources for her to continue in England when her time in Australia expired.

The tap at her window broke her thoughts. She greeted her favorite Hippogriff with scratches around his neck before seizing the letter. She had grown to prefer the temperament of the large beasts to that of moody, greedy owls. She had already opened the letter before the animal was out of sight.

 _Rose, I seek your council. I have an employee who still holds steady to the idea of blood supremacy, and harasses her coworkers to an insufferable degree. We have discussed, in private, her behavior, but even with warnings, she has yet to change._

Rose could not help but wonder why this witch would be any different than the others he terminated upon the same situation. She continued.

 _I am sure you are wondering why I seek council when I have never needed it before in similar situations._

Rose chuckled.

 _Here lies the moral dilemma. She is seventeen, and with child. She has been disowned, as it is unforgiveable shame in our traditional pure-blood culture to have a child out of wedlock. I believe she works for me because she cannot find employment elsewhere._

Rose put the parchment down and looked out the window, feeling empathy for the young witch. A memory of a story from long ago about a witch named Merope fluttered in her thoughts briefly. She read once more.

 _She is insufferable, but I cannot distinguish if her disposition originates from upbringing or consequence. Please advise. Although I could always ask Father, it is you that I trust the most._

Rose smiled at his last sentence before summoning a new parchment. She immediately wrote to him.

 _Scorpius, most likely she is hurt by the abandonment of her family, and possibly the father of her baby. She will need a new perspective before she can move forward. I offer this solution—place her in a position in which she must observe a witch respected by all for the qualities in which this witch is lacking. I do not hesitate to add that you should give the mentor a bonus, whether it is solicited or not. I know that my counsel is limited, but it is a beginning for which many ideas can erupt from the mind of the brightest wizard of our age._

Rose examined her parchment and found it wanting. She picked up her quill and added, _I miss you dearly. Is there any way you can come to visit me? I know my grandparents would approve of a visit if we stay in their living room. The openness does not favor private conversations, but it has been over a year since we have seen each other. It would be nice to converse in present time._

Scorpius read and reread her letter. Rose had not wished for his presence since Hogwarts. Defensively, he had hardened his heart to the prospect of anything romantic over the past two years. The broken-hearted wizard stared at her last paragraph pondering on whether or not a visit would wound him further. He wished he could read her mind and know her heart. He wished he could see the future as he wondered which was worse—the uncertainty of their relationship or discovering she would never want more than friendship. He remained indecisive and left fate to the flip of a galleon.

Rose eagerly ran to the door upon the sound of the knocking. She did not greet her best friend with a hug despite her desire, as she had an audience. "Scorpius, do come in."

Scorpius entered the Wilkins' house and was promptly introduced. They sat amongst the Muggle company and chatted for nearly half an hour before Rose's grandparents deemed him worthy to be alone with their "adopted" granddaughter, and retired to their bedroom. Rose had no hesitation in initiating a more private conversation.

"You know what I miss about us?" she asked.

"No, what?" he inquired, taking a drink of tea.

"I miss the violence." Her statement was so far from expected Scorpius spit out his tea.

" _Scorgify_. You miss the violence?" He searched her smiling face.

"Yes. We talk-well write-so much now, and it is lovely, but I sometimes miss the savage way we used to communicate. Our little duels were really fun, upon reflection."

Scorpius was laughing in a manner only Rose could conjure. He grabbed the opening in the conversation. "Those savage conversations also always had the same conclusion, if you recall—passionate snogging."

"Yes, I know." Scorpius ceased his laughter. Rose had grabbed his hand. It was the best she could do with their limited privacy. "Maybe we can duel again sometime? I tallied an even score between us. It would be nice to break the tie."

He squeezed her hand. "I wouldn't mind a tiebreaking duel."

"Good."

"When will you begin residency at St. Mungo's?" Scorpius enjoyed the direction of their conversation.

"In eight months." She released his hand quickly, her motion explained by the opening of her grandparents' door.

"Scorpius, we are going out to the movies. Will you be joining us?" Her grandparents looked at him invitingly.

"No, I believe I must return to my part of the world. I have business that can be ignored no longer." He glanced at Rose desiring nothing more than to finish what she started. The longing on his face did not escape the notice of the older generation. However, they felt responsible for her respectability, and the look on his face alerted them that nothing _respectable_ would happen if they were to leave Rose alone with the strange but good-looking young man. They said their good-byes as they ushered Rose and Scorpius out the front door. For the first time in her life, Rose found her grandparents a nuisance.

Scorpius returned home content, but not sated. Eight months was a long time to wait for his witch. _His_ witch. He lay in bed smiling at his claim, and for the first time in months, fell asleep with ease.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Not Their Year

Rose had finally returned to England. She was positioned at St. Mungo's and she and Scorpius were seeing each other daily, if not every other day. His level of euphoria reached new boundaries, and Scorpius decided he could not live without her by his side. The trick was leading Rose to uncover the same truth.

"My lovely Rose," he whispered over her shoulder as she read at her breakfast table.

"You never call me that." She closed her book and turned in her chair to face him. Suspicion clouded her face.

"That is because I want something from you, of course." He smiled as innocently as he could.

She stood and tucked in her chair. He now had her complete and undivided curiosity. "You are also almost never _direct_."

"Well forgive me for trying something new. Our relationship has become mundane. I thought I could change it up with being _direct_." His smile had long gone as he stared down at his witch.

"Our relationship has become mundane?" She drew out her wand. "Are you sure you are Scorpius Malfoy?" He nodded. She pointed her wand at him. "What did we do last night?"

He winked at her. "You know very well what we did last night, Rose. At least our night life isn't mundane." Whether it was the stab at their relationship or her uncertainty of his identity that caused her cast, Scorpius knew not. Regardless of the reason, the first step to his goal was met by the silent hex she sent his direction. He deflected it and cast his own hex. As predicted, she also deflected. They were just warming up, but Scorpius would not duel without a verbal accompaniment. "Is this all we can do? Make war and make love?"

"You mean is this all you are good for? _Confundo_!" She was determined to make him pay.

"Oh ho! Since when does the great Rose Weasley _announce_ her casts? You wanted me to know you were going to Confund me." He was on the defense during his part of the discussion and was silently casting, but finding it difficult. Her full wrath was hard to counter. "Tell me, Beautiful Flower, what were you going to make me do once I was confused and at your mercy?"

Rose sent silent attack after silent attack. "I was going to make you beg me for forgiveness for your impudence!"

Scorpius had moved to the attack. "You have a much broader definition of the word than I. Why don't we just quit this petty fight and kiss and make up?" His laughter only angered her further.

"Scorpius, I don't know why you have decided to ruin a perfectly good morning to antagonize me, but I would rather you pay for the interruption than reward you." She successfully hit him with a Jelly-Fingers Curse. Scorpius' wand dropped in consequence as Rose walked arrogantly toward her victim. "Don't touch anything, _my scorpion_ , else your fingers will permanently stick." She casually picked up his wand.

Scorpius was not finished fighting. "I could touch you, Delicate Flower, and be bound to you for the rest of our lives." He began to walk to her, wiggling his jelly-like fingers.

With both wands in her possession, she quickly cast the counter jinx. "I still don't know why you are such a prat this morning. Perhaps I will cast _Confundo_ after all." She was wiggling her wand at him. Scorpius had to suppress his scheming smile. His witch was too predictable.

"It isn't necessary. I will do anything you say."

She scoffed. "Only because I possess your wand."

"No, because you possess my heart, my soul, my memories, my decisions. You are everything to me Rose, wand or no." Rose was speechless, as many recipients to such a declaration would be. She hated when he wound her only to unwind her. She also loved it.

"What do you want, Scorpius? I'm so confused by your behavior today." She had lowered her wand, lowered her defenses. She was finally where Scorpius wanted her.

"Let's play a game."

"Playing a game does not sound like the answer to my question. I guess you are Scorpius Malfoy after all." He chuckled, then quickly grabbed her, binding her to him as he apprehended his wand. She growled at the trick and he claimed a victory kiss. She did not meet his affection until a few seconds into the kiss.

"It will be our best game ever, Love," he whispered before leading her back to the breakfast table. He summoned two small glasses full of clear liquid, and because she was just as apt at potions, said, "This is Veritaserum."

"Indeed."

She pushed it away.

"You don't want to play?"

"NO."

"Why, Rose?"

"Because I don't trust you."

"Well there is irony if I ever met it. The point of Veritaserum is that it reveals truth."

"I know what it does." She had crossed her arms defensively.

"Well then, let's play."

"No."

"Rose, we play or I leave. I leave us." The look on his face revealed no other meaning than the words spoken.

Rose did not understand. "Why is it so important to you that we take this?"

"Because it isn't me you don't trust. You are scared of the truth, you hypocritical Gryffindor."

The taunt was enough. She met his challenge. "We each drink half of each glass. That way I can guarantee that we have drunk the same potion."

"Deal." He drank half of one glass and gave it to her. She finished it, and they did the same with the other glass.

"Well, let's begin. First, I love you."

"I love you, too, but right now I am more annoyed with you," she stated.

"So the serum has not sunk in yet," Draco said. "We can wait just a moment." He was grinning at her.

"What is your motive for making me drink the truth serum?" She figured this was the best time to get straight answers. What Rose did not know was that Slytherins understood several versions of truth existed simultaneously. Gryffindors had trouble with the concept.

"Why, getting the truth, of course." He was smirking at her, causing a rise in her frustration. He leaned over the table and kissed her. She kissed him back passionately and Scorpius was beginning to think from an area other than his brain before he realized her plan. He pulled away. "My turn to ask a question. Were you just trying to seduce me?"

"Yes." She wiped her moistened lips with her hand. "Would you rather be asking me questions?"

"At the moment, yes. Why do you want to seduce me?"

"Because I would rather do that than this." He laughed at her again.

"Rose, there is nothing wrong with admitting the truth to yourself."

"What truth, Scorpius?"

"That you love me."

"You are a fool then, if you think I don't know I love you."

"Rose, you know the word, you don't realize the meaning."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She looked at him with furrowed brows.

"Nope, it is my turn to ask a question. You can ask that again in a minute." Rose recounted their conversation to check their unspoken rule that it really was his turn. She relented.

"What is your question, then?"

"That is another question. For such a smart witch you are having trouble with a simple game." He laughed and grabbed her hand to caress with his lips before finally asking, "Do you think of me every free moment you have?" Scorpius was not confident in her response and therefore continued caressing her hand in lieu of meeting her eyes.

Rose did not want to answer, but the serum began to burn. "Yes."

"Why are you forcing me to reveal weaknesses?" She was not yet calm.

"Because you don't know what romantic love means. Not just yet. We have spent years as intimate friends and casual lovers. I'm tired of it." He looked up at her and she could no longer hold back tears. "Do you have to force yourself to concentrate on your work because I creep into your thoughts?"

Again there was a pause before her answer. "Yes."

"Scorpius, how do you love me?"

He kissed her hand before defining. "Every free moment and every free thought belongs to you. I have to force myself not to think about you so I can function properly at work. Holding your hand right now is not enough. I need to encompass you. Is this how you feel?"

"At the moment, yes. How is what you said different from an obsession?"

"In this case, they are one and the same. I am obsessively in love with you. I have been for years. I want to marry you, but I believe you would not hesitate in denying me that pleasure."

"You are correct." She tried to pull her hand away at the admission, but he held firm.

"Why would you deny me?"

Rose struggled to say words before realizing they wouldn't come out because they weren't truth. Finally, her answered flowed, "Because we are too young to tie ourselves to one another. Because my father always told me not to get too friendly with you and he still doesn't know about us. Because you sometimes feel like my secret, but I am too scared about disappointing my father to reveal the truth." At this, Scorpius let go of her hand. She was looking to the side as he examined her profile.

"You see loving me as a weakness because your _father_ told you not to? All these years you have kept me a secret? My parents know about you!" His temper unchecked, he disapparated. Rose was left alone in the room with his angry silence.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Still Not Their Year, Especially Not Their Week

Their "Veritaserum game" resulted in non-communication between both parties. Rose struggled to sort her emotions and find the logic to it all. Scorpius was too hurt to speak to Rose, but he wanted answers. He chose to retrieve them from the source.

Scorpius entered the store on 93 Diagon Alley its opening minute with intent to gain information through patronage. The ding announcing his entrance alerted the proprietor who promptly appeared before him. "Good morning, young wizard. No one enters our shop so early without a specific intent. How may I direct you?" The red-headed wizard stood two inches shorter than Scorpius in height. He looked around the age of his parents. Although he had never paid attention to the looks of Rose's father before, Scorpius knew this was Ron Weasley, and his determination faltered slightly. His choice of words also intimidated Scorpius, who indeed had come in with intent to spy, but no intent on what he was buying.

"I would like to browse your…" He quickly assessed the room. "I am interested in…"

"Say no more," announced the elder wizard with a hand up, "I know exactly what you want." He motioned his hand for Scorpius to follow and led him to an upstairs corner. "Young wizards who come the minute we open are almost always looking for the same thing." He pointed to a shelf of love potions. "When it comes to amorous potions, witches come in at any time of the day, but I have discovered wizards prefer discretion." The red-head was smiling at him. Scorpius thought him condescending. To divert his dislike of Rose's father, he picked up a pink potion in a perfume bottle and began examining it, wondering how to begin his interrogation. The elder wizard cautioned. "Mind you, love potions are not real. They will not make the witch fall in love with you."

The opening was gifted to Scorpius. "It seems like false advertising to promise something in a bottle that cannot deliver." The start of his attack permitted him the courage to meet the eyes of the wizard he loathed.

His enemy only smiled. "You, I see, will be a hard costumer to sell to." He flipped the bottle in Scorpius' hand, touching it briefly and causing Scorpius to want retract his hand. Instead he held firm as he focused on what Weasley wanted to prove. "If you look at the label's cautions, I have cleverly worded, 'Love potions do not replace or replicate True Love.'"

Scorpius instead focused on the fine print. "It says, 'Side effects include an empty brain, as the recipient seems smart enough to not be interested in someone who would resolve to use temporary infatuation potions.'" He glared at the owner for a rebuttal.

Weasley chuckled. "Yeah, I think you are the first one to ever read that _before_ buying the potion." When his laughter ceased, he examined Scorpius closely. "Come to think of it, no one reads the fine print beforehand because they are desperate for results. You, however, seem in full control of your wits. Why would a clever young wizard like yourself need a love potion? Is the object of your affection not attracted to your winning personality?"

"What do you know of real love, Weasley? It seems the ignorance runs in the family." The conversation did not favor the youth, as Scorpius' unchecked emotions led him to expose his motive prematurely and without guard.

Weasley stood silent, carefully observing the pained wizard before him. Finally, he responded, "Are you, by chance, Scorpius Malfoy?" Scorpius nodded. "I can't believe I did not notice the resemblance upon first seeing you at the front door." He was silent again, looking the younger wizard over, from head to toe. Scorpius stood his ground despite his detest of the scrutiny. "Your father bought some products of mine, decades ago. I thought that would be the last time a Malfoy would patronize this store." He studied the silent wizard once more. "I see I was mistaken when I assumed you were in the market for false love. Tell me, Mr. Malfoy, why are you _really_ here?"

Scorpius knew not how to proceed. In his head he had rehearsed several times over how he would casually manipulate the conversation to uncover the real reason Rose's father disapproved of him. But here he was, with nothing going to plan. His stagnation prompted more talk from his foe.

Weasley gasped in recognition of the wounded facial features found on a wizard trapped in love gone wrong. He said somberly, "You love my daughter."

"Yes."

"But she never mentioned you."

"She told me as such last Saturday morning." Scorpius struggled to contain his hurt.

"Saturday morning? No, you are mistaken. We just came back from holiday last night. Roxanne was with us in Egypt the whole time."

"Roxanne?" he asked, befuddled.

Suddenly, Weasley hunched over and laughed uncontrollably. Scorpius had no patience for such a ridiculous display, but his need for clarification kept him put. Eventually, the wizard wiped tears from his eyes and stood back up saying, "I am not Ron Weasley, I'm his older, wiser, more handsome brother George." He began to laugh again upon seeing Scorpius react to the news and said through his laughter, "Am I right that you are in love with Rose?"

The wound caused from Rose only deepened by humiliation. It was new and he did not know how to respond. George grabbed him by the shoulders. "Scorpius, did you come to ask permission to marry my niece like pure-blood custom dictates? If you are truly in love with Rose, then I will welcome you to the family properly with constant reminders of this moment at every family gathering." He noticed the conflicting emotions on Scorpius' face and sobered his playfulness, leading Scorpius to his back office. The young wizard was in such a state he followed obediently without recognition of his surroundings. "Tell me, does my niece reciprocate your affections? I have to say I am at a loss as to why you appeared ready to duel moments ago." Then, upon reflection, George answered himself. "Oh ho! Ron doesn't know, but disapproves without knowing. You are lucky as I am the only Weasley that would grasp the situation so quickly."

Scorpius finally found his senses. "Where is Mr. Weasley?"

"I'm right here." George was grinning. "But I think I have reached my limit of joking with you. We'll have to toughen you up if you are to join the family." Scorpius squirmed in his seat. "Ron will come in at noon. What are you going to say to the father that knows nothing? Wouldn't it be more proper for Rose to confront him?"

Scorpius held his tongue. He would not divulge information. "I wish to speak to him alone."

George tapped his chin. "Hmmm. If he doesn't know you exist, but you and Rose are presumably in love…that means Rose chose not to mention you. Am I right thus far?" Scorpius' determined silence served as confirmation. "Right, so then you are mad at my niece, rightly so, and now you wish to know why Ron would disapprove of a wizard he has never met. Did I check all my boxes?" Scorpius tightened his crossed arms. "Good. I always did ace my tests. The ones that matter, that is." He stood and motioned for Scorpius to follow as he led him to the front door. "See you at noon, perhaps, but if you want the advice of a _much wiser_ wizard, I suggest you talk to your father, and let Rose do the same before you begin burning bridges you won't be able to magically repair."

The whole situation, especially George's last statement, left Scorpius with much to contemplate. When he did not return at noon, George found himself smiling with a new respect for what he presumed would be his future nephew-in-law. He couldn't wait to see how everything would unfold.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 No Longer Counting

In war, the losing side is hardly heard. It is forced to conform, assimilate, and humble itself, despite any aspects in which it was right. There is hardly ever a war in which the winning side is completely justified in conquering its foe. The Second Wizarding War took rare exception. Because this war was unique in the clearly defined good and bad, the consequences in character development yielded unique results as well.

Ronald Bilius Weasley was a war hero, and during his youth he had fit the archetype well. He campaigned for the weak, fought for justice, and was brave where others had faltered. His side was good. His side had won. He need not change. Thus, as Ron aged, wisdom came slowly as others changed for him. However, he was a decent wizard; he loved his wife and children, was loyal to his friends, and could derive humor from a humorless situation. These are attractive enough qualities to fill the deficit of discernment.

Draco Lucius Malfoy was a villain, and during his youth he had fit the archetype well. He had bullied, become a Death Eater, and pledged loyalty to a side that would have enslaved and slaughtered. His side was evil. His side had lost. He was forced to change. Thus, he conformed to perspectives he would have never owned otherwise, and his wisdom grew with each encounter. His journey yielded a genuine wizard who loved his wife and son, was fair to his employees, and had grown to respect justice. These are attractive enough qualities to pay the deficit of his troubled past.

Both wizards had traveled different paths in life, and after Hogwarts, crossed one another rarely. On those rare occasions, exchanged pleasantries were rarer still. Never had either thought their children would be the catalysts for permanent encounters.

Scorpius had been on a walk while speaking with his father for well into half an hour before stating, "I have always enjoyed walking in Grandmother's garden."

"Oh?" Draco redirected his gaze from their walk to his son.

"Yes, and I discovered something. She removed her Demetia Floralis."

Draco began to see where the conversation was going, and he only wished Astoria could be present as well. She always loved hearing updates about her son's love life.

"She replaced the magical plant, with a Damask rose. I could not help but wonder why she would uproot a beautiful, pure, magical flower with a hybrid one."

"Ah, well, my answer is simple. Your grandmother is walking this way now, let your answer be from the source." At that Scorpius looked to the path to his right while the two wizards waited for a smiling Narcissa Malfoy to approach.

The proper affections were exchanged and Draco asked his mother Scorpus' question on his son's behalf before Narcissa wrapped her arm around her grandson's. "Scorpius, I shall put your curiosity at ease. I exchanged the flowers because of time. I have always had the Demetia Floralis, and I wanted something new. The Demask rose has a lovely aroma and I appreciate how it compliments my garden."

"So you have no issues with it being a hybrid? Does that not disrupt the theme? For generations you have cultivated prize winning magical plants."

Narcissa could not suppress her joyful laugh. She looked to her son who was enjoying the conversation as well. "Look at the flowers, Scorpius. Does it really matter to you that I have changed my preference when a hybrid flower is just as lovely?"

"Well, no…" Had Scorpius ever asked his grandmother of her opinion on blood supremacy, he would have long ago discovered she did not share in her husband's ideology. The foolishness of assumption cost him a decade of affection from a witch well qualified to give it. Narcissa saw the emotions scanning her grandson's face and hugged him. With his head on her head, he tried to hide his regret.

Draco interrupted the overly emotional exchange. "I like the rose."

"You do?" Scorpius turned to look at his father.

"Yes. It must be quite a strong flower to be able to flourish in Mother's garden. I think perhaps you should bring a rose back to the Manor. Your mother will enjoy it's aroma as well."

Scorpius and Malfoy locked eyes before the younger wizard responded. "I believe I will take that advice, Father. Thank you."

In every household, the culture of conversation is established. While a Slytherin household chose to exchange a thousand words on the path to the heart of the conversation, a Gryffindor house was not as such. Rose and her parents were direct, true to their Gryffindor characteristics. Thusly, conversations were short and to the point and any outside party privy to hearing it would understand fully the context and perspectives of each participant.

Rose entered the Weasley's house without a plan. She was overcome with guilt after admitting the truth to Scorpius (and finally herself), and decided she needed to finally ask her father what _exactly_ was so wrong with Scorpius Malfoy. But she idolized her father, the war hero; she did not want to disappoint him. Exposing a long overdue portion of her life would prove her greatest challenge thus far.

"Rose, is that you?" Her mother asked from the kitchen. Immediately Rose was on alert, as her mother's reputation as an awful cook was well deserved. No odious aroma attacked her senses as she neared her mother's voice. Her father's laughter erupted from the kitchen.

"Mum, what's going on?" she asked upon entering. Hermione and Ron were playing Wizard's chess. "I have never seen you play with Dad before."

Hermione groaned as Ron's knight attacked her pawn. "Your mum lost a bet with me, and I bet one of the few things she won't do. So, here we are. Tonight's not your night, is it 'Mione?" Her mother was concentrating on her next move too much to respond. Rose saved her mother from mounting frustration as she moved her bishop.

"Hey, stop cheating, Rose!" yelled Ron. But it was too late; there were no take backs in Wizard's chess. He reassessed the board before declaring, "The game has now been tainted. You owe me another one, Love."

"No, I don't believe I do. My condition of play was not contingent upon outside interference."

"Ugh. Your mother missed her calling in Magical Law," Ron said to his daughter. At last, Hermione giggled, and Ron grinned. "Fine, Love. Next time I will make rules for when I win a bet." He leaned over the board to kiss his wife. Rose always thought they made love look too easy. But after her romantic tribulations, she began to notice that they chose not to fight over the little, unimportant things. Perhaps this was something she could work on, if she had not ruined everything with Scorpius. This new wave of thoughts ciphering through her mind caused her brows to wrinkle and consequently, her observant mother asked, "Rose, darling, what is wrong?"

Rose lifted her eyes from their unconscious stare at the chessboard to her mother. "Oh, nothing much. I was lost in thought." Her answer only spawned a deeper curiosity from Hermione, so she tried to redirect it quickly. "I came to ask a question I have been meaning to ask for years."

Ron laughed incredulously. "And what question is so problematic that you have waited years to ask it?"

Silence.

Rose tried to draw up the courage, but instead stood dumbfounded between the two. Hermione, confused by her daughter's statement and behavior voiced her opinion. "Rose, even you would admit that with an agenda as set as yours, there is no turning back. Ask us the question."

"It's for father, actually."

Hermione was not hurt by the exclusion as her curiosity only mounted. "Would you like me to leave the room?"

"No Mum, we all know you have clever spells to eavesdrop. I would rather see your reaction directly." Hermione stayed put. Ron's eyes moved from wife to daughter several times before he finally prompted Rose to ask her question.

She inhaled. "You told me, before I boarded the Hogwarts train my first year, not to get too friendly with Scorpius Malfoy. I always wondered why."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 A Revelation

Ron tried to contain himself, but he couldn't. Hermione quickly stood to join his side. "So you have taken an interest in the Malfoy spawn?"

"Ron," his wife warned.

"Dad, I just want to know why I was not supposed to get to know him."

"I never told you why because you were just a kid! No child needs to associate with such evil!"

"Scorpius is not evil!" She covered her mouth.

Ron glared at his daughter. In a lowered voice he asked, "How long has _Scorpius_ not been _evil_?" Hermione put her hand on his shoulder. She and Rose locked eyes before Rose looked back at her dad.

In an unwavering voice she proclaimed, "Scorpius has never been evil." They stared at one another. She could see his thoughts shifting around in his head all over his face, as his body moved visibly with his loud breathing.

Hermione released her hand from his shoulder and moved over to Rose. "I think there is much to discuss. Let's," she began. But it was too late. The crack from Ron's disapparition echoed through the room.

Following a brief silence, Rose turned to her mother. "Mum, does Dad know where Scorpius lives?"

Hermione chuckled. "No, I don't believe he does. If I know your father, he is going to storm the gates at Malfoy Manor. I don't know what he intends to accomplish. Their wards, the audience he will demand, in both endeavors I cannot predict success."

"Then should we retrieve him before he makes a fool of himself?"

Hermione looked solemnly at her daughter. "No, I think not. For one, I think your father needs to be humbled. He often gets hot-headed and comes to drastic, extreme conclusions. This will be a good lesson." She pulled her daughter in by wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"And two?" Rose pursued.

"What?"

"You said, 'For one,' implying there was more than one reason we cannot go to the manor." She felt her mother's body stiffen.

Hermione sighed and pulled up her left sleeve, revealing a scarred derogatory name carved into her skin. "You know the story. You know the witch. What you don't know is the place. This happened at Malfoy Manor." Rose gasped and began to cry. "Bellatrix is the great aunt of Scorpius. Your dad has never forgiven Draco Malfoy, Scorpius' father, for his inaction during the…event."

Rose began to cry uncontrollably at the news. Pity for her parents overwhelmed her. She felt for her dad, and the helplessness he had during the torture as she could empathize now. She felt for her mother, an innocent victim of unjustified hatred and prejudice, with a daily reminder of torture. She also felt a new pride as she was now aware of a small portion of the cost of freedom. She began, for the first time, to actually think of what bravery was beyond its definition—the profoundness of being able to keep convictions and not allow deterrence when threatened. She realized her parents were more than she had ever imagined. She wondered if Scorpius knew. If he understood anything similar. She had too many notions fighting for time for preponderance. Hermione wisely let her daughter sift through her emotional thoughts in solitude, only providing needed physical support through a comforting embrace.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

To any onlooker, the pair seemed to be doomed lovers. They fought perpetually. However, upon reflection, Rose and Scorpius had a more difficult path. They had parents that shared a troubled but conflicting past, and although it had been secret, the unknown had been enough to stymie their ability to grow together as a couple. Hermione's reveal to her daughter was a fraction of what the two lover's needed to understand. The elasticity of Rose and Scorpius' love would tested.

Rose entered the upscale restaurant The Craft located in Diagon Alley, at a time when she was most sure no one would be patronizing. It had been built during Reconstruction the years following the end of the Second Wizarding War. It was also owned by the Malfoys, and Scorpius inherited the business. She had not spoken to him in weeks, and knew her chances of running into him here would be high. She approached the bar and sat in a stool, twisting her body towards the back door for a glimpse of blonde hair. Instead, she was startled by his voice from behind her.

"I thought you would appear today. Of course, I don't know you as much as I once believed." His hard grey eyes pierced her.

Rose turned her body to meet him. "How did you know I would come today?"

He humphed. "Because your _father_ showed up acting the fool outside my gates. Or was it not acting? I can't say. I wouldn't dare judge him before I had met him." She had no response. Scorpius continued. "Are you here to apologize on his behalf? If you are, save yourself the trouble. I wouldn't expect you to apologize for behavior you do not own."

Rose was affronted by his brashness. It gave her the needed push to speak. "It is a shame that empathy accompanying knowledge of an unjust action, despite the fact that you do not _own_ it, is considered undesirable behavior." Rose searched her adversary's face for any sign of acknowledgement. She was met with stoicism, so she took a gamble. "Yeah, that's what I thought. You know nothing. I guess my talk with my _foolish_ daddy was more productive than your posh discussion with Mr. Draco Malfoy. Tell me, was my name even mentioned once, or did you talk about me like I was an object, since you Slytherins prefer never directly breeching a subject?"

Scorpius, although unsure of how Rose won the upper hand when it was _his_ manor that was stormed by _her_ father, smiled slowly and replied, "Of course your name was mentioned." Rose could not hide her surprise at his admission, relieving Scorpius of the worry that she would see through his omission of truth. After looking around to secure they were alone, he reached for her hand. "It has been half a month since we have seen one another. Let's spend the rest of today and tomorrow together." Quite seductively, he gently rubbed his lips against her hand before kissing it.

Rose had not realized how much she missed his touch until she had it. She closed her eyes upon his kiss. Inversely, thought returned as the feel of his lips diminished. "Let's do that. We have so much to discuss."

Scorpius caressed her hand. Still the pure-blood, his boundary of public displays of affection were well defined. Instead, he let his words say what he wished his body could do. "We just spoke. Why don't we talk more later? Other parts of me have missed you too, and we should keep the attention balanced." He genuinely smiled at her responding blush. "Kahn will be arriving shortly. We can leave then. I can't wait to have my witch."

As much as Rose coveted Scorpius' passionate lovemaking, she knew there was much to address. She couldn't decipher the depth of his conversation with his father. His behavior suggested he understood nothing still. Shaking her head, she said, "We talk first. I already said there is so much to discuss."

Scorpius ceased caressing as he examined her. Finally, he pulled his hand from hers, terminating their physical link. "Okay. We talk, then I get my way with you." She was about to interrupt when he interrupted her attempt. "I think I deserve to have my way, with how torturous you have been denying me these past two weeks."

His word choice was inauspicious for a wizard speaking on behalf of carnal needs. Rose's anger showed on her face, much to his confusion. "You and your father have a lot to talk about. I love you, but we can't be together until you know what I know."

Still perplexed, he replied, "I have spoken with my father. I know the blood prejudice you and your family believe exists does not. I was going to wait until tomorrow morning to tell you, but I thought I could formally introduce you to my parents during our Malfoy brunch."

Rose huffed, trying to control her overwhelming emotions. "Scorpius, the reason why my dad does not like you is because your dad…watched…my mother…" She began to cry.

Scorpius was now at a complete loss. Despite his culture, he grabbed his witch and held her to him. He kissed the top of her forehead before saying, "It's okay, Rose."

Between sobs she answered, "No, it really isn't."

"I don't understand."

She hugged her to him fiercely. "I know you don't. It's not your fault, it's not my fault, but I can't move past this."

"Past what, Love?"

"Past our pasts."

He laughed at her. He could tell from her stiffness that she did not approve. "Rose, we can't control what happened between our parents." Rose continued to cry and he continued to hold her. Finally he remembered where they were, and the inappropriateness of the public display. "Come to the back. When Kahn gets here, we can apparate to my place."

She pulled away and met his eyes. "No, I think not. You don't understand me because you don't know what happened. Talk to your father. Know your past." She left him then, and Scorpius was left to ponder how his deficiency of affection connected to an innocent deficiency of knowledge. When Kahn arrived, he would go directly to speak with his father.


	15. Chapter 15

Being from a large family, and as the oldest child, Rose often carried a larger burden and obligation to family. For years she had omitted her relationship with a forbidden wizard from her father, and consequently her family. But her love for Scorpius had grown too great to preference a parent's happiness over her own. Scorpius' Verituserum "game" brought her to that realization. For that reason, she had confronted her father. She never imagined his reasoning would have a just base. Rose knew, as Scorpius had pointed out, that in his opinion her relationship with him could not be controlled by what happened between their parents. But he wasn't the one being tested by familial loyalty. She also knew, that had she been the forbidden witch, their relationship might never have begun. She knew her wizard was obligated to family as much as she; he had yet to realize it.

Scorpius attended the Malfoy brunch dutifully, and as a dutiful pure-blood, requested an audience with his father in private following the event. Draco had known the moment would come one day, and had successfully avoided the upcoming conversation for longer than he had anticipated. Astoria (oblivious to much of Draco's actions during the war) was none the wiser. Narcissa and Lucius both noted the unease of their son, however minute, and raised their quizzical brows.

"Son," Astoria innocently began, "I am told you and your grandmother had a delightful walk in the gardens."

"Yes, we did, Mother." Scorpius took a sip of his tea.

"We were discussing the changes I had made." Narcissa smiled at Astoria.

Her daughter-in-law returned the smile. "I am glad my busy son still has time for family."

At that Lucius contributed. "Of course he has time, Astoria. He is a Malfoy. We put each other first." Although his grandfather had many times over stated this mantra, it was not until now that Scorpius began to understand the words. Upon reflection, he realized he did not follow the family rule. He had not put his grandfather's wishes before those of his less-than-pure-blood employees. He was sure he was the first of his family to kiss a Half-blood. He began to recalculate the approach he had planned for his conversation with his father.

Everyone save Lucius noticed Scorpius' face constrict. No one was sure what thoughts were running through his head, but everyone had a guess. Narcissa thought her precious grandson was thinking about how his new policies in the business might be discovered by her husband. Astoria assumed he was thinking of his love for Rose, the witch she had yet to meet formally. Scorpius knew his son was thinking about the injustices endorsed by the Malfoys during the Second Wizarding War. All three held only fractions of truth to their subject's inner turmoil.

Astoria decided to change the conversation. "How is retirement, Father? Have you enjoyed your travels?" Like a perfect pure-blood daughter-in-law, she directed a house elf to offer a tray of delicacies to Lucius.

Lucius grabbed a croissant before kicking the house elf away. "I am surprised, Astoria, with just how much I am enjoying retirement." He put his arm around Narcissa and hugged her sideways. "Cissa has always wanted to go to China. We leave tomorrow." Narcissa smiled up at her husband. Her love for him was an odd one. Only she saw his redeeming qualities, which Lucius guarded closely. "Don't make my mistake, Draco. Be sure to travel and take your wife places she wants to go."

"I don't plan on making your mistake, Father." He glanced at Scorpius before side-hugging Astoria. "Darling, where would you like to go?"

Astoria giggled. "My dear husband, anywhere with you is enough for me."

"Nonsense!" Lucius interrupted. "You are a Malfoy, and we can afford the best. Save your frugal words for charity events."

Astoria laughed and responded, "Well then, Draco, take me to the Copan Ruins. I have always found Mayan magic interesting." The answer stunned the whole table, including Astoria. As lovely as she was, she had never shown an interest in history.

Scorpius recovered the quickest. "Mother, that sounds like a lovely trip."

Brunch seemed to linger on for Scorpius, but it ended all too quickly for Draco. After saying their goodbyes to his departing grandparents, the two wizards made their way to Draco's study. Scorpius began, without preamble, the moment the door was shut. "Father, I want to speak candidly today."

"I can do that."

"Good."

The two wizards looked at one another. Scorpius sat, and as Draco made his way to sit across from his son, Scorpius stood. Draco waited patiently, eyeing his son. Scorpius sat again. Then he stood again. Draco decided to guide him. "Son, please be seated." The two sat across from one another, a desk acting as their partition.

"Father, I want to speak candidly."

"Ah, so this is a rehearsed conversation." Draco smirked. "I will try my hardest to be predictable in my responses so you do not stray from your script."

Scorpius looked with consternation at his father. "That statement alone was unpredicted."

"I know." His father let out a low chuckle. "Son, scripted conversations never go as planned because you never can predict everything. And if you could, the conversation would be pointless, now wouldn't it?"

Scorpius observed an element to the conversation he would not have a month ago. He put his palms face down on the desk and looked at them. "Father, you are playing games with me. It may not be a script, but you have a plan for how this conversation should be. This can only mean you know of what I wish to speak. Please, let us both be candid. For once."

"You get this direct behavior from Rose, I gather." Scorpius immediately lifted his eyes and met his father's. "She gets her brashness from her mother, you know. Have you met her?"

"No," whispered Scorpius.

"You will. You would not be meeting with me now if you did not have honorable intentions for the Weasley witch." Draco scoffed. "A Weasley. I can't believe it."

"And what is wrong with her family name? The Weasley's are pure-bloods."

"Her mother is Muggle-born. But I see where this is going. Scorpius, I have no issue with you breaking our tradition and marrying a Half-blood. Neither does your mother."

"Then why does her father hate me so?"

"Did he say that?" Draco's voice held a tinge of anger despite his calm exterior.

"He told Rose to stay away from me. He is getting between Rose and me. She spoke with her parents and told me to speak with you. She said we have to get 'past our pasts.' Utter rubbish."

The pause in conversation alerted Scorpius to the fact that perhaps his father had something of great importance to say. He met his grey eyes with apt attention. Draco began. "Listen, and do not interrupt." Scorpius nodded in agreement to the imperative. "You see your grandfather's behavior. His hatred for almost everything except family. You know of his ideas of blood and wizard supremacy. You have even witnessed it. I grew up with his ideologies. I was immersed with them. Imagine a Hogwarts full of witches and wizards just like your grandfather. My time was a very different world than yours. We ruled our world with our hatred. Hatred is consuming, and it has no room for empathy. I was an opportunistic bully. Granger was one of my favorite targets."

"Granger?"

"Don't interrupt. Yes, Granger. She is Rose's mother and a Weasley now." Scorpius wondered at how bad the bullying was that her parents could not forgive his father. "I was not a good wizard, Scorpius. I can see you trying to imagine it, but you are good at heart. You will never be able to picture the things I did. You are like your mother more than me, thank goodness." Again Draco paused. Scorpius kept his promise and remained quiet while his father gathered himself. "I called Rose's mother many foul names, and jinxed her as well. I had wished someone would kill her and even admitted it aloud to my two best mates. But that was only the beginning." Draco ceased speaking again. Scorpius was having trouble processing his father could be describing himself. "I let Death Eaters and a werewolf into the school. I was responsible for the death of the last Headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore." Draco stopped once more, swallowing hard. Scorpius could feel his father's pain in admitting his awful past deeds. He held back as his father continued. "During the war, pure-bloods for the most part, fought, tortured, and killed in the name of a wizard who wasn't even one of us." Draco let out a sardonic laugh. "What a bunch of fools we were. So consumed in our hatred that we could not see truth anywhere." He glared at his son. "We would capture Half-bloods and Muggle-borns and at the best imprison them. One day, we caught Granger, Weasley, and Potter." Scorpius gasped. "Potter was the Chosen One; he was rumored to be the only one that could defeat The Dark Lord. At that time, the headquarters were located at the Manor. The Trio were brought back here. Because we were all in the same year, I was called to identify them. But by then, my hatred had turned to fear. At school I was full of words, but at home it was all about action, and hatred is the ugliest thing. I would never allow you to experience even a second of what I went through." Draco swallowed again. "I wouldn't admit who they were, but it was hard to deny Weasley's trademark red hair, two wizards and a witch combo. They imprisoned the wizards, Potter being reserved for The Dark Lord, and Weasley being the least interesting as a blood-traitor. It was the Mudblood Granger that my aunt Bellatrix (your grandmother's sister) wanted. She Crucio'd her and pinned her to the ground. She used a cursed dagger and carved the word 'Mudblood' into her forearm. She promised to give her to Greyback, the werewolf, for even worse deeds once she was finished with her. Her screams still haunt me."

Scorpius broke his promise inadvertently. "You were there during the torture?" Draco nodded. Scorpius struggled to understand how his father could have lived such a life.

"I didn't want any of that to happen to Granger. I didn't like her, but she was (and still is) a gifted witch. I respected her. I didn't know what I could do, though. To protest against my own family was unheard of. It would have been seen as a greater sin than the torture she was committing. And I was so scared. We were only seventeen at the time." He swallowed. "But then, something miraculous happened. A freed house elf released the wizards and together they rescued Granger and escaped." He paused for the final time. "The war changed everything. For the better. I have never forgiven myself for my past, Son. But Astoria helps. She brings a lightness to my life. She is about pleasantries and laughter, and I knew she would be the type of mother I was looking for because I had vowed I would never let you know pain. I never wanted to tell you about my past because I never wanted you to hate me. I love you, Scorpius."

As horrific as his father's story had been, Scorpius forgave the moment it concluded. His father was not the man he talked about. "I love you too, Father."

That night, Scorpius apparated to Rose's flat. She immediately turned to the crack and was surprised to see his sullen face. Immediately, Rose walked to him and hugged him tightly. But Scorpius wasn't there for that level of affection. He missed her and needed her. She was his only medicine for the day he had. He grabbed her hair and gently pulled it so she was meeting his face. "We aren't our parents, Rose. What they did, what they went through, it was to guarantee love would win. Our love is proof of that." With that she kissed him with such passion that he knew she needed him too. They exchanged no words that night, as nothing more needed to be said. But moans and groans were in abundance, and with every lick, suck, and kiss he felt better and closer to his witch. Neither wanted the night to end as sleep did not greet them until mid morning.

 **A/N: Dear Reader, if you are a mother, Happy Mother's Day.**


	16. Chapter 16

Love is often equated to life. It is often said that life is not worth living without it. However, there is another element to life that is overlooked, or rather, not acknowledged for its importance. Just as it is hard to live without love, it is equally hard to live without perspective. Everyone understands love; not everyone understands perspective.

Hermione chose not to cast a Disillusionment Charm on her scar. She chose not to hide it because then she would be dictated by something in which she had no control, and she was not that type of witch. Because she did not hide it, the scar had to be explained to her children. Stories of the ugliness of hatred are not as powerful as a story accompanied by a visual. But as parents, she and Ron also chose protection. Their details were minimized. That is why Rose and Hugo grew up knowing but not completely understanding. Besides, it was not a story worth reliving. They were told once, to sate curiosity, and there were too many better stories, such as how their parents broke into Gringotts that held their interest.

Draco chose not to tell his son about his sleepless nights due to his haunting memories. He was his son's hero; he could not reveal his hateful past. He saw his struggles as a weakness in which only his mother was privy. He surrounded himself by happiness, such as his wife, but when isolated with his thoughts, Draco's perspective was always one of self-loathing. Of all his memories of wrong-doing (and there were many), his remembrance of Dumbledore's death and Granger's torture were most impactful. But of all injustices, tortures, and deaths he had witnessed, none were also victim of _his_ bullying. His aunt had gifted him that day with a glimpse of who he was to become, and he couldn't bare it.

Because of the witch she was, and because of the wizard he became, their children were everything their parents' generation should have been. But even Hermione and Draco never would have guessed that their dark shared history would strengthen the love between their children.

Scorpius awoke to bright sunlight hitting his face and Rose massaging his chest, her head on his shoulder. His slight shift in his body alerted her to his alert state. "I have been thinking."

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. "When do you not?"

She began to move her hand downward. "There are times when you are able to make my thoughts go blank." She pulled herself more over him as his hands began to glide to more intimate places on her naked body.

Scorpius squeezed her backside before gently sliding his hands up her back and grabbing her face. He glanced at her smile then kissed it. "Marry me, Rose." His eyes moved to her own. Her affirmation came in the form of a most passionate kiss before she voiced her response. He pulled her forehead to his as their happiness came out in laughter. But her laughter caused her nipples to grace his chest in provocative ways, and Scorpius found he had better uses for his mouth than laughing as he made his way to her right breast. Their love had grown resilient the night before, and fortified by the accepted proposal. As a consequence, his conversation was cut short to satisfy a stronger need. Rose's responding moan proved tantamount to his loving lust and deficit of speech.

If it were not for Rose's obligations to her research and duties at St. Mungo's, the two would have easily stayed in bed Monday morning. She rose from bed to prepare herself for the day, despite Scorpius' attempt to keep her there. As she dressed, he watched her in silence. He never tired looking at his witch.

"Rose, yesterday you said you had been thinking. What about?"

She turned to him as she summoned her lab coat. "I was thinking about the power of your words when you said what our parents went through was to guarantee love would win. I had never thought of the war that way. Well, my uncle Harry talks about love a lot, but I never thought about it in the manner you so eloquently did. 'Our love is proof of that.'" She bent down on the bed to kiss him before standing and looking at him sternly. "I want you to use those words when my father gives you a hard time."

Scorpius searched her face for he knew not what. "Okay."

She had turned to her mirror and was casting some type of hair charm. "When should you meet my parents? When do you want me to meet yours?"

He sat up, baring his defined torso. Rose's eyes raked over the exposure. "The sooner, the better, I think. Come over tonight. My father has already extended an invitation."

"I am surprised."

"Well, you don't know my father, now do you?" Scorpius stood exposing his naked self as he walked over to a perfectly coiffed Rose. He grabbed her hips and brought them to his. She laughed before pulling away. "So tonight?"

"I don't think so. If I met your parents before you met mine, then my dad would never forgive me. He really doesn't like your dad." Despite needing to leave, she couldn't help but trace his muscles with her hands.

"Then we meet each other's parents at the same time. I will invite them to my birthday party on Friday night." He grabbed her hands and kissed both of them before meeting her waiting lips.

"Friday night." With the confirmation, Rose disapparated to St. Mungo's.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 The Meeting

The moment she disapparated, Scorpius summoned his clothes, dressed, and disapparated himself.

Draco looked up with the sound of the familiar crack. "Good morning, Son."

"Father, I am bringing Rose to my celebration Friday." He began walking to his father's desk.

Draco chuckled. "Is it this room or her that sparks such directness?"

"It's her. Everything I do now will always have some part of her attached." Scorpius had placed his palms on his father's desk.

Draco tried so hard to suppress a smile at the adoration of young love. "If you want to make accommodations for a larger party, which can be done without such dramatics, I believe it is a conversation better suited for your mother. She has been planning the event since your last birthday."

Scorpius sighed, "Father I don't have time to be coy in my conversation."

Draco could not help but smile this time. "I guess it is something I should get used to. I do hope we don't have too many family gatherings with the Weasleys."

"You will have to grow accustomed faster than you think, Father."

Draco paused all motion and slowly met his son's eyes. In a low voice he asked, "Is Rose pregnant?"

Scorpius stood up straight at the question. "What? No! I meant I want you to talk to her mother and father _before_ Friday. It is the only way." It was Draco's turn to sigh. "You already knew this was coming, didn't you?"

"I am meeting with the Weasleys for lunch today, as a matter of fact. Our meeting became inevitable the last time you came in here. Although it is highly coincidental that the three of us could not find an opening in our lunch schedule until today." Draco walked around his desk and put his hand on Scorpius' shoulder.

Scorpius let out the tension he had not known he was holding. He quickly hugged his father. "Thank you." The embrace was brief and Scorpius made his way to the door.

"Any advice for your father?" Draco asked.

Scorpius turned around. He could tell this time his father was not playing with words. He truly wanted advice. "Yes," he said, "be the better wizard."

Draco scoffed. "An easy feat in the company of Weasley."

"This is what I am talking about, Father." Scorpius gave him a stern look.

Draco summoned a glass of dark liquid trapped within a wine glass. Before he sipped he held the glass up to his son and replied, "Duly noted."

Ron and Hermione walked together to The Craft with anxious energy. They both recognized the meeting as confirmation of a union between their children. Neither could imagine what Draco wanted to discuss, but they both desperately wanted it to be over with. "I think meeting Malfoy at his restaurant was a bad idea, 'Mione," Ron said as they approached the entrance.

"I don't think he means any harm to us, Ron. Not anymore." Hermione nodded to her husband as a sign of thanks as he held the door open.

The place was empty save the three. Draco stood in front of the bar and greeted them from where he stood. "Hello Weasley, Granger. Thank you for coming." As much as he had told himself not to, Draco had to get at least one verbal conquest in during their meeting. He would obey his son's request afterward.

"It's Weasley and _Weasley_ ," Ron corrected.

"Yes, well, you will see how hard it is to address someone with a changed surname soon enough." Draco made a movement with his hands to direct his guests to a prepared table.

"What is that supposed to mean? You think you know more about our Rose than we do?" Ron was clinching his fists.

Draco smirked. It really was too easy. He calmly spoke. "I mean nothing beside the fact that your daughter will most likely follow pure-blood tradition in taking the wizard's surname. Hermione herself followed this rule. Although I must say Granger suited you well. I would not have been surprised if you had kept it." Draco was looking at Hermione. It was the first time he had ever addressed her by her first name. Hermione noted that perhaps he refused to call her a Weasley on the offense it gave Ron.

"It is actually Granger-Weasley. I hyphenated." Hermione confirmed as she sat across from Draco. "We are alone. I had assumed that is why you wished to meet at your restaurant."

"Yeah, well don't expect us to patronize it," Ron stated.

Draco noticed Hermione's smile at her husband's childish remark and decided she was the path to a truce between their hostile past. "All food served us today is complementary, of course." He turned to Hermione and explained, "Our tradition has an unspoken rule that when you invite someone to eat, you are also the one paying."

"I see," she replied. "Thank you for the insight." She picked up her napkin and placed it in her lap. "May I ask what delicious delicacies a restaurant of this caliber serves to garner favor?"

Draco was taken aback. Hermione was one in which he could speak. He had assumed, incorrectly it appeared, their luncheon would be full of staccato sentences and with little appreciation to the art of conversation. She was pleasant. He wondered when this happened. Certainly she was not this pleasant during their school days.

"I believe a three course meal is necessary, complimented with a most succulent dessert." His face remained expressionless. Hermione noted his dry humor.

"Better be a damn good one," mumbled Ron.

"I see." Hermione began. "So, there is no standard meal during a persuasive conversation, only a set standard on how long the conversation must last." She was looking down at her napkin and straightening it on her thigh.

Draco collected her statement and thought about it a second before answering. "We can also have a good wine when dessert is finished."

She met his eyes. "Have you a good wine ready?"

"'Mione, why are we discussing wine?" Ron whispered to his wife.

"Because she is gaging the proper respect needed for our unfortunate situation, Weasley. Seeing as your daughter is about to join a family rich in pure-blood tradition, she is looking for a truce. Complying with our culture during our time together seems to be her method." Draco explained.

Hermione laughed and turned to kiss her husband quickly on the lips before turning back to Draco. "Comply is a strong word, Malfoy. I was merely searching for your reason for this 'unfortunate' meeting. I'm married to a pure-blood, as you have so willingly forgotten. I do not need an understanding of your traditions." Draco bit his tongue to keep his promise to his son. She continued. "I think the best route for us all, seeing as we do not enjoy each other's company, is to be quick and brief."

"You misjudge me if you think I do not enjoy your company, Granger. I have found this conversation quite enjoyable." Draco remained stoic at the sight of Hermione's shocked expression. He picked up his glass of water and took a sip.

Ron grunted and mumbled, "It's _Weasley_."

"Let us skip the meal then, and go straight to the wine." He put his glass of water down and looked to the Weasleys for agreement.

"Actually, Malfoy, I wouldn't mind tasting the food here, seeing as it _is_ lunch time and I will never be back." Ron had relaxed in his seat. He slung an arm over the top of his wife's chair. Draco held his tongue once more. He moved to pull his wand from his inside robe pocket when suddenly two wands greeted his face.

"So much energy wasted on the wrong thing." Draco slowly removed his wand from his robe as the two lowered their wands.

"Where should our energy be, then, Malfoy?" Ron questioned.

"Well, for starters, on enjoying the courses I planned 'to garner favor.' I believe you will find the dragon egg drop soup divine." With a flick of his wand, the soup bowls appeared before them. Draco watched as his guests tasted their first course. Being Gryffindors, the pair could not hide their impressed reactions. "Yes, well, The Craft has a reputation for being the best in all of Wizarding England."

Hermione spoke next. "I believe we are here for more than spectating ostentatious behavior."

"Oh, Granger, and we were getting along so well." Draco had yet to try his soup. He picked up his spoon and could see Ron from the corner of his eye, eating slovenly. He smirked to himself at his ability to foresee food as a distraction. He slowly dipped his soup spoon into the broth.

Hermione let out an impatient sigh. "The dragon egg is a nice touch to a traditional soup, but I believe it lacks garnish. As the proprietor of this elegant restaurant, what would you suggest?"

Draco smiled as he met her eyes. He couldn't believe he was smiling. Granger understood the art of conversation. Perhaps combined family gatherings would not be out of the question. She was no embarrassment.

Hermione was not pleased with his smile. She did not understand it. She knew he was a changed wizard, but she had yet to experience his change firsthand. Until then, she would practice caution. She decided to push the conversation forward, for the sake of her daughter. "I believe the Fairy Dill might do the trick."

Ron looked up from his soup at his wife's remark. "Fairy Dill? Have you gone mental, 'Mione?"

Draco stopped smiling and addressed Weasley. "Your wife is trying to politely tell me I should begin this conversation with an explanation to my purpose and that purpose should also include persuading the two of you that I am truly a changed wizard from our school days."

It was Ron's turn to scoff. "All that, from suggesting you add Fairy Dill garnish to a perfectly fine dragon drop soup?"

Hermione whispered to her husband (though it served no purpose in securing privacy), "Ron, I know Fairy Dill would not be a suitable garnish. If you had paid more attention during Potions, then you would know it is used as a protectant from evil."

"It was on page eighty-nine in _Advanced Potion-Making_." Draco could not help but interject. He was sure the comment did not go against Scorpius' request. He noticed Hermione staring at him curiously.

"Granger, I bested you in Potions because I was a top student, contrary to your prejudiced belief that my grade reflected a bias from the late Professor Snape. You were not the only student that could memorize a book. You were, however, the only one who thought it polite to show off." He took another sip of water, and before removing the glass from his face, said under his breath, "and you call me 'ostentatious.'"

Before Hermione could reply, Ron angrily responded. "I'm sorry if we were too busy to study because we were protecting the school from-Who was it again?- that's right, the Carrows, Greyback, and let's not especially forget your _dear_ Aunt Bellatrix." Hermione subconsciously rubbed her left forearm.

The moment had finally come. And he could not control the conversation as he had hoped. There would be no coy discussion in which the subject of conversation could not be decipherable to an eavesdropper. He would have to address them directly, an inevitability when speaking to Gryffindors (with the surprising exception of Hermione). Draco had to remind himself that he was here for Scorpius to overcome his disgust for crude dialogue in which he was about to partake. "Yes, well that is why we are here, is it not? I would like to formally apologize for my awful, misguided behavior in our youth."

"Why now? Why here?" Ron's right hand was gripping his wand tightly.

"I would think it obvious, Weasley. Your daughter and my son are in love. It seems like Fate has a sense of humor."

"There is nothing funny in the way our lives have turned out." Draco watched as Hermione put her hand on top of her husband's wand hand in an effort to physically calm him. Ron relaxed, slightly.

She turned to Draco and said, "Malfoy, or Draco I suppose, please continue. I believe you were interrupted and did not have time to delve into the details of your topic." She smiled at his shocked and annoyed expression. Hermione could continue her choice of words while he was limited in the presence of a wizard whose sense was blocked by anger.

"You do not play a fair game, Granger. Excuse me, Hermione." She suppressed a conquering smile. "I am sorry for the verbal slaughter in which I partook, at your expense, based solely on your blood lineage. I apologize for the hatred and fear that consumed me during my youth to prevent me from seeing my mistakes. I think my twenty plus years as an outstanding citizen should prove I am a changed wizard."

Ron let out an angry laugh. Hermione's eyes narrowed and filled Draco with a fear he had not experienced since childhood. She was a scary witch. "It seems you do not play a fair game, _Draco._ Your apology was rehearsed, textbook, and without conviction. We do not accept it."

Draco sighed. As always, he had not one, but two contingency plans. He was now on to Plan C. "Just so you don't rudely point your wands at my face again, I am about to summon something." He grabbed his wand and flicked. " _Accio vial_." A vial filled with a cloud-like substance levitated from the back office to Draco's hand. He held it out to Hermione, whose expression displayed full understanding of his gesture. "Because my words are unbelievable, you can have my memory. See for yourself." Ron took the vial from Hermione and held it to the light. She however, was too busy studying his face. "For Scorpius I must be the better wizard," he explained. Draco remained expressionless, but she saw something in him still.

Hermione was reminded, in that moment, of the power of love. Love it seemed, could not only heal, it also humbled.

"You had led us to believe this luncheon would include three courses, followed by a memorable dessert." She genuinely smiled at him. She at least, had accepted his apology. After all, two decades is a long time to carry a grudge. "Is it another pure-blood custom to wait so long between courses?" Ron looked from the vial to his wife. His brow furrowed, but he would discuss their next move together in private. For now, he would follow her lead, as it involved the opportunity to try (what he hated to admit) food that surpassed anything his mother had ever made.

The remainder of their luncheon had exceeded all three of their expectations. Their topics mostly revolved around their children, with an occasional stray into other areas such as Magical law and Quidditch. The Weasleys departed the restaurant after accepting an invitation to dinner Friday. None of the three had anticipated such a successful meeting, but had pressed on for the sake of Rose and Scorpius. They should have known better than to doubt the power of love.


	18. Chapter 18

The celebration was held at an upscale restaurant in the magical district in Venice. Scorpius' godfather, Blaise Zabini, was hosting. The Malfoy family had gathered adoringly around the wizard of the night. Narcissa and Astoria held hands in shared pride of the youngest Malfoy and of the wizard he was becoming. Lucius beamed at his grandson's business acumen, unaware of the changes. Draco had his arm around his son and lifted up his glass to which the others followed. As he made his heartfelt speech, the honored subject shifted his focus to the entrance of the restaurant. Rose had finally come. He knew officially introducing his fiancée to his family tonight was his quickest way to garner acceptance from _all_ members of his family. The public display was only an added bonus to his Slytherin scheme. His grin lessoned from nervousness when he noticed Rose was followed by her brother and both her parents. The Malfoys all turned to the direction of Scorpius' concentrated stare.

"Don't mind them, Scorpius," commanded Lucius.

"Father, it appears he must," retorted Draco. He squeezed his son's shoulders. Scorpius turned to look at his father before walking toward Rose who stood at the entrance with her family. He could hear his father speaking to his grandfather behind him.

The closer he got, the more he narrowed his focus to only his fiancée's face. It made it easier to ignore the angry glare of Mr. Weasley. When he was just a few steps away Rose approached him. Pure-blood custom kept him from touching her despite his need. Rose turned to her family as she stood beside him. "Mum, Dad, Hugo," she began with a nervous smile, "this is Scorpius Malfoy."

"A formal introduction is not necessary," stated Ron through almost clenched teeth. He did not forget his manners, however, and stepped forward to shake the young wizard's hand. Hermione and Hugo followed with the standard nicety.

"But it is a nice politeness," Hermione said with an encouraging smile to Scorpius as she shook his hand. Hugo only laughed. Scorpius suspected he was like his uncle, George, and made a mental note to avoid him whenever possible.

"Pleased to finally meet all of you in person. Rose speaks highly of you all." Hermione squeezed Ron's hand before he could respond with a clichéd answer. "Thank you for coming to my birthday celebration. If you would please follow me to my party." He directed with an arm extended to his family's table. The Weasley's stiffly followed his direction. Ron with antagonizing thoughts, Hugo with amusement and anticipation of what was to come, and Hermione with refrained composure.

Pure-blood custom dictated that families only came together when a match was or had been made. This custom left no room for any other interpretation or understanding on Scorpius' side as to why he had escorted a young witch and her family over. Astoria suppressed her happiness as she finally got a close up look at her son's love interest. They sat in empty chairs that staff had brought over during the introductions when Draco politely proclaimed, "Welcome, Weasleys, to my son's birthday." The Weasleys, with a forced civility, thanked him. The next moment was met with awkward silence by all. Hermione wished to speak, but could sense there was a proper traditional procedure of which being brought up Muggle left her at a disadvantage. Hugo was the observant type; he enjoyed to laugh later in the company of others who would find the same humor in the situation.

Per tradition, it was Lucius who was to speak and break the silence, and Narcissa's duty to alleviate awkwardness. Because her husband was refusing to speak, she felt obligated to play both roles. "We are honored by your company. Our appetizers will arrive shortly. The menu tonight has been catered to Scorpius' favorite foods. I thought I might explain before the trays come." As if on cue, a small plate appeared before each guest and a second later each plate presented a chocolate croissant. Narcissa smiled at the widened eyes and explained, "Our Scorpius may have been brought up a little spoiled. He likes to eat his sweets first."

Hermione was finally able to contribute to the one-sided conversation. "This is not as uncommon as you think, Mrs. Malfoy. My husband and son also prefer a dessert for an appetizer." They exchanged a smile. Astoria very much wanted to contribute, but had no words. Instead she joined in the smiles. Scorpius turned to the love of his life and gave her a wink. Rose giggled.

Their exchange gave Astoria reason to speak. "Rose, I trust you will maintain happiness in the household. Scorpius seems to brighten up with every mention of you."

"Is that so?" Rose asked curiously, turning from mother to son.

"How often is the young Weasley mentioned?" Lucius questioned.

Astoria realized she was on dangerous ground. Of all the celebrators at the table, it was Ron who came to her rescue. It took sharing in the disapproval of Rose and Scorpius' union with Lucius Malfoy for Ron to finally realize his daughter's choice in a husband was not in his control. He met his adversary's eyes and explained, "I wondered the same thing. But in the end, our knowledge of how, when, or why doesn't really matter, now does it? Our Rose has chosen Scorpius, and she is too great a witch to make a wrong choice. Wouldn't you agree to the same for Scorpius?" Hermione turned to observe her husband with a triumphant smirk on his face as he stared down Lucius Malfoy. Under the table, she gave his thigh a congratulatory pat.

Dinner proceeded with angered silence from Lucius that was ignored by the joys of everyone else. He left immediately after the final course. Happiness was infectious, and he wished to remain immune.

Upon exiting the restroom facility, Draco was met by Ron, in the privacy of a small hallway. "I have something for you. A gift, really," Ron stated, holding out a wrapped present. Perplexed and cautious, Draco unwrapped the gift to reveal _Advanced Potion-Making_. "I bookmarked page eighty-nine for you. It seems your memory of the spells on that page are a little faulty. I couldn't find Fairy Dill anywhere."

Draco looked up from the book and smiled. "Maybe I was overly dramatic, but it was for a just cause."

"Well, let's just say dramatics are not needed anymore." Ron held out his hand, and Draco shook it.

The rest of the party enjoyed their conversations, which remained varied in topic and short in length, as most conversations go when meeting someone knew. However, Scorpius wisely drew in the two fathers, Blaise and Hugo with talk of the chance of Chuddley Cannons winning the cup next season. Rose had the harder task of searching for a common interest among the ladies. She settled on telling their love story. Toward the end, the wizards found her story more enthralling than Quidditch predictions, and Rose soon had a captive audience composed of Malfoys, Weasleys, and one Zabini.

"So, am I understanding this correctly, Rose? You were only interested in young Malfoy because I told you not to be 'too friendly' with him?" Ron looked to his daughter with a quizzical brow. "You do realize it was a light-hearted joke?"

"No, actually, until this moment I had thought you were serious, Dad. Why else would you say it?"

"Why does he say anything?" Hugo asked. The table erupted with laughter.

"I guess, we have you to thank for the happy union, Mr. Weasley," Narcissa said.

Ron sighed. He looked around the table at his future, and realized he was a lucky man. "Yes, well, look at the mess I caused. I should have known better."

The End.

 **A/N: Thank you, Everyone, for your kind reviews. It was a pleasure writing this story.**


End file.
